


Your Wings Are Showing

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Funny, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When heaven clips Castiel's wings, Dean helps him get back on his feet.  Among other things.  </p><p>A feel-good fluffysmut with feels and humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anatomy Lessons

"Hello, Dean.

Dean snapped from his daydream suddenly, spilling half his beer onto his lap.  He jumped up quickly, trying to thwart the cold liquid from reaching his crotch, unsuccessfully. Yanking a handful of tissues out of the box on his nightstand, he dabbed at his groin and sighed.   _That was the last damn beer, too._

"Goddamnit, Cas!  You've  _got_  to stop  _doing_  that!" he growled.  'That' meaning,'appearing-in-Dean's-bedroom-seemingly-out-of-thin-air'.  "And where the hell have you been? I've called you at least a dozen times."

The angel's jaw was clenched, and his posture was stiff. _Well, stiffer than usual, Dean thought._  "I'm sorry, Dean. My duties have left me unable to..."

"Riiiight.  Angel-stuff," Dean signed. "I really could have used your help on that last job.  Three shifters kidnapped Sammy.  One slashed the hell out of him."

"I know," Castiel shook his head ruefully.  "I just healed him, but he did not seem pleased.  I think he may be angry with me."

"Why do you say that?"  It wasn't like Sam to hold grudges and he was  _far_  more understanding of Cas's heavenly duties than Dean was.  In fact, while Dean was ranting away about Cas not answering his calls, Sam was usually convincing his big brother that Cas was probably on some noble mission and that Dean was asking an awful lot from 'a freaking Angel of the Lord'.

"He kept yelling for me to get out and not to touch him.  I had to touch him to heal him, Dean."  His blue eyes were wide and sincere.

 _Huh_.   _Well that's just weird._ Just then, there was a knock on his bedroom door and Sam's voice yelled, "Dean?  You decent?"

"Yeah, come on in."  The door opened and Sam popped his head in nonchalantly.

"Hey, I'm feeling better so I'm going into town to pick up a few..."  he paused and his faced flushed a crimson red. "...supplies."

Cas nodded, "Hello, Sam."

"Oh.  Cas.  I didn't know you were still here. So, uh, if you need anything while I'm out, call me. Gotta go!"   Sam awkwardly backed away and practically dashed down the hallway.

"Cas... what was Sammy doing when you healed him?"  Dean had a few ideas, all of which were hilarious.  Well, so long as they happened to Sam and not him.

"He was just laying on his bed," the angel said matter-of-factly. "He wasn't wearing any clothes, and that's why I noticed the gashes on his chest and stomach.  It was worse than I thought, Dean.  His chest wounds seemed to be leaking some white fluid. I've never seen a human wound do that.  He was breathing strangely too.  But as I came near to heal him, he screamed at me to get out.  I think he's upset that I've been away."

Dean was biting his lip now, trying so hard to choke back uncontrollable laughter.  "I don't think that was coming out of his wounds, Cas.  And I don't think he's upset about that."

"Why was he so angry then?" Cas's brow furrowed as if he were trying to figure out the answer to a particularly difficult puzzle.  "And you don't understand, Dean. the fluid was  _all_   _over_  his chest.  It was everywhere."

"Cas..." Dean pressed a hand over his eyes for a minute, rubbing his temples, still trying not to laugh. "Look, he's not angry at you, I think he's embarrassed.  We need to talk about personal space.  Humans have... _needs_.  And they need to be alone when they're naked sometimes.  Especially when they masturbate."

A look of confusion appeared on the angel's face, and then, slowly, recognition. "Seminal fluid.  I should have realized. I forget how often some males need to ejaculate."

"Yeah, well.  Some humans, particularly nerdy single males, do it  _a lot_. So it's polite to knock before you scare the shit out of them."

Cas nodded slowly.  "Knock.  Okay," he paused, deep in thought.  "You know, It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's really quite natural, Dean.  Most species masturbate.  Male horses often rub their erections against their stomach. And penguins sometimes rub their genitals on rocks. "

Dean touched his forehead again and closed his eyes in a gesture of utter exasperation.  He should call Sam and remind him to bring home more beer.  He had a feeling he was going to need it tonight.

"And moose!  Moose, Dean, can bring themselves to ejaculate just by rubbing their antlers on trees.  Walruses often self-fellate..."

"Wait.  You mean walruses give themselves blowjobs?"  Dean raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I suppose if you want to be crude about it, yes."

"Huh.  Lucky bastards."  
_  
_ "They're quite fond of oral sex, actually. Both solo and with a partner.  In fact..."

"Okay, okay!  Enough with the anatomy lesson, Cas!  I get it; Everything masturbates!"

"Well, most things."

"What about angels?" the words flew out of Dean's mouth before he could stop them and he immediately regretted it. He hated to encourage Cas when he was in professor mode, but his damn curiosity got the best of him.

"Well, no. I've no need to do that to my ethereal body, Dean."

"Well what about your... vessel or whatever?  It doesn't have needs?"

"Since Jimmy's been gone, no," the angel blanched a bit, completely out of character.

"Wait, wait..." Dean stuttered, nearly talking over himself, "So Jimmy would... while you were in there?"

"A human body has needs, Dean.  You said it yourself.  Jimmy was probably unusual in that he didn't need to often.  He was a very devout man, and giving in to pleasures of the flesh gave him tremendous guilt.  But I'd usually leave his body for a while when he did.  I found the feeling... unusual," Cas finished earnestly.

With that, Dean chuckled a bit.   "Ahhh, unusual.  Yeah.  But you could feel it...?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, Dean. I can feel physical sensation in this body."

"But now that the body...er, vessel, is your own, you've never wanted to just jerk off?"

"No. I'm not even sure angels can get aroused like humans, Dean."

"Huh." Dean sighed and shook his head, kicking himself for letting the conversation get as far as it had.  "Oh man.  We're getting into TMI territory."

"TMI?  I'm not familiar with 'TMI', Dean?"

"I know, Cas.  That's the problem."  Thankfully, the bunker's main door opened and he heard Sam yell, "I'm back!"

"I gotta change, Cas. Why don't you go down and see if Sammy needs help unpacking stuff?"  His pants were fairly dry now, but they still reeked of beer.

"Actually, I should be going.  I shouldn't have been gone this long.  I'll come back this evening though."  Before Dean could even turn around, Cas was gone.

Dean rolled his eyes.  "Freakin' angels," he murmured, grabbing a clean-enough pair of jeans off the floor and sliding them on. He fumbled down to the kitchen, where Sam was unloading an abundance of fresh vegetables into the refrigerator.  "Did you get some real food too?"   Sam stood up and rolled his eyes at him, grabbed a bag, and presented it to Dean.  "Sure.  Here, load the freezer while you're at it."   _Frozen pizzas, frozen burritos, two pounds of bacon, and a bag of Ruffles.  Score._ Dean grinned and took his place next to Sam, loading his treasures into the freezer.

"Cas gone?" Sam asked.

"Yeah.  Had some angel shit to do I guess." Dean smirked as he saw Sam visibly relax.

"Thank goodness.  I love him, but we've  _got_  to lay down some ground rules."

"I tried.  But you know Cas.  We'll see how it goes.  Glad he fixed you up though."  He lifted the corner of Sam's t-shirt up, inspecting his former wounds to see nothing but smooth, unmarred flesh.  Suddenly the worried look on Cas's face flashed back to him and he burst out laughing.

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Dude, he was so concerned because...oh my god!" Dean was howling now. "He thought you had some strange fluid leaking from your wounds."

Sam grimaced, paling at first, then turning that bright shade of red again.  "Oh fuck," he started laughing, "oh my god.  Oh my god."  He was laughing so hard, he was holding his stomach now, trying hard to catch his breath. "I think I need a drink," he gasped, making his way to the doorway where the rest of the groceries were still piled. "Want one?"  he picked up the case of beer and made his way back to the fridge.

Dean's arms shot up.  "You remembered the beer!  Hell yes!"  Sam laughed and handed him one.  "You're the best brother ever, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're such a dork."  He turned back to stocking the fridge.

"I know.  Hey, did you know that walruses can give themselves blowjobs?"

"Really?  Huh.  Lucky bastards."


	2. Dismissal

"Dean."

Dean jumped from his chair zipping his fly quickly; his copy of 'Busty Asian Beauties' flew out of his hands and smacked the angel in the face.  "Dammit, Cas!  What did I say about knocking?"

Castiel picked up the magazine and started paging through it, took three steps backward and knocked.  "Oh.  I thought I was supposed to knock if you were naked."

"Well I was pretty damn close!  And you're supposed to knock  _before_  you come in!" Dean growled.

"How can I knock before I'm here?"  The childlike innocence in Castiel's eyes melted Dean's mood a bit. It was hard to stay pissed at him.  He was just so very... _Cas_.

Dean sighed and threw his hands up in frustration.  "Forget it.  So what's up, Cas?"

"I... I've been released from my duties, Dean," the angel lamented, his eyes a little wider than usual and tinged with red.  _Had he been crying? Dean wondered._

"Sit," Dean commanded, suddenly concerned.  He shoved Cas down onto the bed.  "What happened?"

"I don't know, Dean.  They said I was getting too close to humans.  I've disobeyed so many times..."  He slouched, resting his head in his hands.  "I've disobeyed to spare humans, Dean.  They don't deserve to die..." his voice trailed off.

"Cas,"  Dean sat down slowly next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what to say.  Except that you're right.  People don't deserve to die for heaven's politics."

"I'm a terrible soldier.  And yet being a soldier is all I know.  What do I  _do_  now?"  He looked up at Dean, his watery blue eyes pleading, begging for an answer.

Dean sure as hell wished he had one.  "I'm not sure, Cas."    He pulled his friend in close for a hug.  "But we'll figure it out, okay?" Castiel buried his head in Dean's shoulder and sighed a very human sigh.  

"Do you know what the worst part is?" he mumbled into Dean's neck.  "I can't summon my wings.   I can still travel, but I can't bring them to my physical body.  It's like they've clipped them, and I'm going insane without them."

Dean still wasn't quite sure how angel wings worked.  Cas had tried to explain once, something about planes of existence and the 'ethereal plane' but it all seemed a little too New Age-y for Dean to grasp.  But he did know that wings were an integral part of an angel's being, and he wanted to tear someone a new one for messing with Cas.  He felt a tear slip down the angel's face and onto his neck and he tightened his grip, ruffling a hand through hair at the nape of his neck as he had done so many times for Sammy when he was a kid.  He wasn't always good with words, but sometimes a comforting gesture meant more.

Castiel pulled away slowly and took a deep breath, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his trenchcoat.  "I'm sorry, Dean.  I didn't mean to burden you with my problems."

"Fucks' sake, Cas," Dean said softly. "You're not burdening me. Don't even think like that.  You're my friend.  This is what friends do. We talk about our problems, and we try to figure shit out together, okay?" 

The angel nodded, a sad smile faintly tracing his lips.

"So where are you going to go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know yet.  I haven't even had time to think.  I came straight here."

"Then you're staying with us until we get this fixed, okay?"

"Dean," those childlike blue eyes overflowed with sincere gratitude, sending a warm flush through Dean's very being.  "I  couldn't..."

"Why the hell not?  It's not up for discussion, Cas.  You're staying with us. I'll let Sammy know."

"Dean..."  
  
"End of discussion, Cas."  
  
"Well... thank you."

"Don't get all mushy on me now.  Come on.  Let's go downstairs," Dean said grabbing him by his coat sleeve. " You could use a drink or seven."

The strains of Boston were coming through cheap laptop speakers.  Dean was sprawled across one arm of the couch, his feet kicked up on the coffee table, humming and bobbing one foot mindlessly to 'Hitch a Ride'.  Cas was slung across the other side, one foot on the table, looking a little worse for wear.  He'd stripped off his trench and jacket, his tie was loosened and his top two shirt buttons were undone, his hair mashed flat on his head.  Dean thought it was strange to see him looking so disheveled.

"The thing issss..." Cas slurred, "I should have run him through with my bla...bl...blade!"     Cas was rattling on incoherently.  Dean wasn't even sure what he was talking about anymore, so he just nodded and agreed.  The angel had been three sheets to the wind within an hour and he didn't seem to be letting up any time soon.  Dean on the other hand, was only on his second beer.   Cas was just launching into another story when the bunker door opened loudly and Sam yelled a 'hello'.

"In the den," Dean yelled back.

Sam strolled in, stopped abruptly and choked back a laugh when he saw a very intoxicated angel draped across his usual spot on the couch.  "Heeeey Cas," he drawled.  "What's going on, guys?  It's only 8:00 and you're already hammered?"

"Well one of us is," Dean tilted his head as if it weren't already pretty obvious.  "Cas is gonna stay with us awhile, okay Sammy?"

"Uh.  Okay.  Yeah."  Sam shot him a questioning look.

"Why don't you help me grab some more beers, Sam?  Be right back, Cas."    He clapped his hand over Sam's shoulder and guided him to the kitchen.

"Is he okay?  What's up with him?   What do you mean he's staying?" Sam was spewing questions a mile a minute as Dean grabbed another handful of beers from the fridge.

"Guess you could say he got his pink slip today," Dean started.

"Seriously?" Sam's jaw fell open.  "Why?"

"Said he was getting too close to humans.  Refused to kill any more.  And it's like they clipped his wings or something.  He can't summon them."

"Poor Cas," Sam shook his head, his signature puppy-eyes filled with genuine concern.  "I mean, the angels are mostly dicks but... What's he gonna do?"

Dean shrugged helplessly.  "Well he's gonna stay with us 'til we figure that out."

"Of course," Sam nodded sullenly.  "He's family. We'll figure this mess out.   Just... try to keep him out of my room if the door's shut, okay?" he grimaced, recalling the prior day's events.

"I'll do what I can," Dean laughed.

"Well, you enjoy your sleepover," Sam teased.  "I'm going to bed.  I'll leave you two alone."

Dean rolled his eyes.  "Shut up, Sammy."  He wasn't really pissed, but Sam was forever hinting that he and Cas were a little too close.  Well, maybe they  _were_  a little abnormally joined at the hip sometimes, but Dean didn't need to be reminded of it.

"I'm just saying, you guys have such a sweet bromance going on..." Sam was laughing as Dean headed back to the den.  
  
  
Cas stood up to greet him and immediately fell back into the couch.  "Dean?  I think... I think I have to pee."  Dean froze.   _Since when do angels need to pee?_  
  
"Umm.  Okay Cas.  I'll walk you to the bathroom.  But then you should lay down for a bit. You're wasted."  He slipped Cas's arm around his shoulder and hauled him up.    
  
" _You're_  wasted," Cas mumbled.   
  
It was a tough struggle, but he managed to get him to the bathroom in time.  "I'll be out here when you're done and I'll help you back okay?"  he yelled from outside the bathroom door.   He was answered with a string of cursing.  "You okay in there, Cas?"    
  
"Deeaaan," he opened the door, swaying dangerously.  "I can't d...do the button thing."  
  
"Do the button thing?  What?"  
  
"Open. Can't open the button..." Cas grasped for the words.   
  
"Goddamnit," Dean sighed.  "Are you telling me you can't unbutton your pants?"  
  
Cas thought for a second.  "Yesss?"  
  
Dean pressed his hand to his forehead in exasperation for what felt like the millionth time in the last two days.  "Fine.  Come here."  He unbuttoned the pants quickly, and unzipped to avoid further complications.  "Go," he pointed and Cas shut the door.   A minute later he returned, without his pants.   _At least he had his damn boxers on, Dean reasoned._    
  
"Come on, Cas.  I'll help you back."   They started back toward the den but Cas was getting harder and harder to move.    
  
"I feel so tired, Dean," Cas mumbled.   Another alarm went off in Dean's head.   _Angels don't sleep.  What the hell is wrong with Cas?_  
  
"Alright, buddy. Look, my room's right here.  You lay down and sleep it off, okay?"  Dean dragged him into his bedroom and tried his best to gently lay him on the bed. He undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.  "Sit up," he commanded.  Cas did and he pulled the shirt off of his shoulders. "Alright, back down."  He flipped the covers over him and hit the light.   
  
"Thank you.  Where will you sleep?"  
  
"On the couch.  I'll be fine. "  
  
"...Dean?"  
  
"Yeah, Cas?"  
  
"I don't feel right.  Can you stay with me?"  
  
Dean took a deep breath.  "Sure, Cas."  He sat down in the chair next to the bed.  "Now, get some rest."  
  
"You can't sleep like that," Cas protested. "Lay down.  There's room."  
  
_Oh Sammy is gonna have a ball with this one, Dean thought._  But he didn't even care.  He was freakin' tired. He crawled into bed next to Cas. "Happy now?"  
  
Cas nodded.  
  
"Goodnight Cas."  
  
"Goodnight Dean."


	3. Amusement

Dean awoke abruptly to thrashing in the bed next to him.  Instinctively, he jumped up and reached for the nearest weapon, which happened to be an empty whiskey bottle on the nightstand.  _Oh_   _right.  Cas had slept in his bed. But what the hell was he doing?_  
  
"Cas?" he urged.   
  
"It itches," Cas groaned desperately, rolling on the bed. "So much."  
  
"Itches?  What itches?"  
  
"My wings.  Or.  Where they should be, at least."  He was straining to reach the right spot near his shoulder blades, unsuccessfully.   
  
"This is all just for an itchy back?" Dean asked skeptically.  
  
"Not just itch... burning...tingling... I can't explain."  Cas gasped.   
  
"Here, let me.  Get on your stomach."  Cas rolled over, still twitching a bit.  Dean perched on the edge of the bed and began scratching his shoulder blades as best he could with his fingertips.    
  
Cas moaned and rocked into Dean's touch eagerly, arching his back and tossing his head back and forth.  Dean looked away, embarrassed.  It was all just way too... sexual. Alas, he kept scratching until Cas collapsed in a panting puddle on the mattress.    
  
"What the hell was that?" Dean shook his head, trying to clear the image and sounds of a writhing Cas from his mind.  
  
"I...I don't know..." Castiel gasped turning over sheepishly.  "It was very intense.  And pleasurable."    
  
"I noticed," Dean grimaced, trying to ignore the prominent tent now formed in Castiel's boxers.  _Great.  I just gave an angel a boner, he thought._ "What's going on with you, Cas?  You slept.  You had to pee!  Now you wake up with itchy wing-separation-anxiety or something? And for God's sake, put a blanket over that thing!"  He paused, softening his tone.  "What the hell did they do to you?"

"I don't know," Cas said sadly. "I still have some powers, but I'm weak.  I'm not human, but I'm not quite an angel either."  
  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself.  You're still an angel. We'll get your wings back.  One way or another."  
  
Cas nodded glumly, pulling the blanket up over his waist.  
  
A sudden knock on the door made Dean jump.  "Hey Dean, I made breakfast.  Have you seen Cas?  I can't find him anywhere.  He didn't leave did he?" Sam inquired.  
  
_Shit, Dean scowled._ "Yeah. He's in here, Sammy.  Hey, do you have enough for three down there?  Cas may need to eat."  
  
"Really?  Uh, sure I'll make more.  Come on down, it's getting cold."  
  
Dean looked at Cas, still looking positively post-coital, and sighed.  "Come on, I probably have some clothes you can borrow."  
  
  
The smells coming from the kitchen lured Dean down with Cas in tow.  "Sit," Sammy commanded, pointing to the bunker's main room, which they used equally as a study and dining area.  Wordlessly, he began bringing out plates of food - eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, fresh fruit and a carafe of coffee. Dean grinned. He loved when Sam cooked, and since they had moved into the bunker, Sam was cooking more often.    
  
"You're downright domestic these days, Sammy," Dean teased.   
  
Sam shrugged nonchalantly.  "I was up early.  Cas, help yourself."  He passed the toast and Cas smiled gratefully.   Sam eyed the angel curiously.  It was startling to see him dressed in Dean's old AC/DC t-shirt and slightly too-big jeans rather than his usual suit and trench coat.    
  
"You're probably wondering what's going on, Sam," Cas started.    
  
Sam nodded eagerly.   
  
"I don't know myself," he sighed.  "I can still travel, but I can't feel my wings.  I still have most of my powers, but I'm weak.  And I seem to be taking on human traits.  Like sleeping, and urinating, and eating.  And this morning, I even got aroused."  
  
Sam spit his coffee halfway across the table, narrowly missing Dean's plate. He clamped his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh, then quickly sobered again. "That's rough, Cas.  I'm sorry. If I can do anything, let me know, okay?"  He patted his shoulder reassuringly.   
  
"Thank you, Sam. You're very kind."  
  
"So what were you guys up to this morning?" Sam asked innocently, avoiding Dean's eyes as Dean glared at him.   
  
"Oh, the moaning?" Cas asked earnestly. Sam's eyes widened.   
  
"My wings itched.  Well, the place where they should be did.   I've been getting this infuriating itching and tingling there that I can't quite reach.  Dean was just scratching it for me.  It turned out to be very pleasurable."  
  
Dean put his head in his hands and sighed.  Cas was so completely oblivious.   
  
"How's Dean's bed?  Comfy?"  Sam was grinning ear to ear, trying hard not to crack up.   
  
"Alright, that's enough," Dean grumbled, rolling his eyes at his little brother.  He loved Sam to death, but he could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.  He didn't *really* think anything was going on, Dean was sure, but he certainly knew all the right buttons to push to get under his skin.    "So look, what do we have to do today?"  
  
"Honestly?  Nothing," Sam replied.  "I thought I'd do a little research on angels.  See what I can find out about Cas's problems.   You guys should go do something.  Cas could probably use a distraction for a bit."    
  
"Yeah," Dean nodded.  "Hey, wanna help me with these plates, Sammy?"  He grabbed a pile of empty dishes and headed to the kitchen. Sam collected up a few plates as well and followed.   
  
  
"What the hell am I going to do with Cas all day?"  Dean hissed once in the safety of the kitchen.   
  
"I don't know.  Maybe you can rub his back again.  He seemed to like that," Sam winked.   
  
"Fuck off, Sam, I'm serious.  It's not like we ever have downtime.  I wouldn't even know what to do with a day to _myself_!"  
  
"So go watch a movie or something.  You'll figure something out. Just keep him out of my hair for a bit while I work, okay?  I don't think if I can get much done with his mopey eyes staring at me all day."  Sam trudged back to the library with Dean close behind.    
  
  
Dean conceded and sat down across from Cas again, "So what would you like to do today?"  

"I... don't know. I'm not exactly well-versed in human leisure activities."  
  
"Me neither," Dean agreed. "Come on, you've seen just about everything.  There's nothing you've seen that you'd like to do?  Today's your day.  You name it."  
  
Cas thought hard.  "...I think I would like to experience an amusement park.  I don't understand why humans are so fascinated with them."  
  
"Amusement park?"  Dean griped.  "Ah, Cas, I don't really do roller coasters."  
  
"Okay, Dean," Cas's agreed sullenly.     
  
Dean took one look at those big liquid blue eyes and caved.  "Alright," he sighed.  "Grab your coat, we're going to the damn amusement park."    
  
  
A few hours later, Dean found himself strapped into one of those horrible contraptions he said he'd never go on again.  Cas was at his side, nearly bouncing with anticipation.  As the coaster began it's ascent however, he became more and more anxious.    
  
"Dean.  I don't think we should do this."  
  
"No choice now. Just hang in there. It'll be over in a few minutes."  
  
"No.  Dean, I changed my mind!  I don't want to!"  
  
"We're locked in now, Cas."  
  
"Well tell them to stop!"  
  
"Doesn't work that way.  Just hold on."    
  
As the coaster started it's first plummet, Dean closed his eyes and bit his lip, willing the ride to just be over already.  Cas, on the other hand, screamed repeatedly, gripping onto Dean's arm tightly.  _Okay, Dean thought.  It's almost worth it just to see Cas lose his shit. Hilarious._ When they hit the corkscrew loop, the angel gripped his hand tightly, threading his fingers in between Dean's. As it slowed to a halt, he was babbling, walking that thin line between laughing hysterically and trying not to cry.    
  
"You made it, Cas," Dean laughed.   
  
"That was horrible!" Cas choked.  "Why would anyone do this _willingly_?"  And without warning, he grabbed Dean around the neck and planted a big sloppy kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Woah, what was that for?"   
  
"I don't know. I think it may be 'adrenaline', you call it?"  he paused.  "Dean, I have to pee.  And can we ride the carousel next?"  
  
Dean shook his head in disbelief and chuckled to himself.  "Whatever you want, Cas."


	4. Busted

"So what did you find out, Sammy?"   Dean strolled into the library, now freshly showered after his day out with Cas.

Sam frowned.  "Not much.  Aside from the angel tablet, there just aren't a lot of credible sources on angels.  I found a library about 4 hours from here that might have something useful. I think I'll head in there tomorrow and check it out, unless you need the car?"

"Nah, I guess not.  I can come with you though."

"Stay with Cas.  Look, I know I've been busting your balls but he needs you now, you know?  I'm worried about him."

"Me too.  Thanks, Sammy."  Dean ruffled Sam's hair playfully.  It was a big-brotherly gesture from their youth that made Sam feel 12 years old again.  He wrinkled his nose and smiled.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

It was getting late.  Dean grabbed some spare blankets and a pillow out of the closet and proceeded to make up the couch for Cas.  Despite a long day of excitement, Cas was now back to his sullen, introspective self.

"You're not feelin' sorry for yourself again are you?" Dean slung an arm around Cas's shoulders, giving him a quick squeeze before letting go.

"Maybe a little," Cas admitted.

"Well, hey.  I was gonna watch some Netflix before bed.  Wanna come?"  Cas nodded and followed up the stairs like an obedient puppy. Dean picked up his laptop and plopped down in the chair in his bedroom, while Cas sprawled on the bed.

"What do you want to watch?" Dean mumbled, flipping through titles. "Comedy? Drama? Horror flick?"

"Dean," Cas started, "do you remember the pizza man?"

"Pizza man?"  And suddenly Dean  _did_  remember the pizza man. "Cas, you are  _not_  telling me you want to watch porn right now!  Remember the rules?  You don't watch it in a room with other dudes, and you don't talk about watching it."

Cas nodded. "I remember.  But the pizza man is a good memory."

Dean snorted, "Yeah, you may have mentioned that before."  He positioned the laptop on the bed and lay down next to Cas, propped up on his stomach so they could browse together.

"Thanks for today," Cas suddenly blurted out. "And for letting me stay, and for feeding me, and everything else."

"No prob, Cas," Dean shrugged casually.

The angel touched a hand to Dean's face, turning it toward him.  "No.  Really.  Thank you.  I don't know how I'd do this without you, Dean."  His eyes bored into him with such affection and sincerity that Dean reeled back a bit.

Shaking his head quickly to dispel whatever kind of moment that was, Dean broke his gaze and turned back to the laptop.  "Uh.  Yeah.  You're welcome."   The room fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes with nothing but the click of the mouse button occasionally breaking the quiet.  Dean searched for something, anything to ease the weird tension that was filling up the room.  _'Die Hard.'  Yeah.  Can't go wrong with 'Die Hard'._  He clicked the icon and breathed a sigh of relief as the movie started playing.

A few minutes in, Dean was already fully absorbed in the movie.  He'd have enjoyed it more however, if Cas would just stop moving around already.

"Cas!  What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry," the angel's face contorted, straining to hold back his discomfort.  "Stupid itch again."

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." he grimaced, and attempted to dig at his shoulder blades again, "No.  It's awful, Dean."

Dean sighed and paused the movie, laying the laptop on the floor. "Come here.  And take your shirt off.  It'll be easier."

Cas obliged, and lay down next to him.  Dean turned towards Cas's lithe body, one elbow propped under his head and began combing over the shoulders with his fingertips,  Cas jumped a little and shivered at the first touch, but soon began gasping and writhing around like he had before.  Dean shook his head, simpering at how surreal this whole situation was.

"You okay Cas?"

"Yes," he gasped. "Thank you."

"Is this better or worse?"  Dean took the pad of his thumb and kneaded it into one shoulder blade in a small circular motion.

"Ohhhhhh.  That's nice."

"Here, let me..." Dean sat up, kneeling next to him on the bed and started using both thumbs to knead into the thick muscles at Cas's neck, then slowly massaged them all the way down his back to just above the waistband of Sam's old sweatpants that he was currently wearing.  

Cas was nearly purring under Dean's calloused hands, his gasps becoming full-on moans.

Dean laughed, "Shhh, don't wake Sammy!"

And because Dean was obviously a glutton for punishment, he spontaneously straddled Cas's waist so he could easily work the broad, flat shoulder muscles with the heels of his hands.

"Dean," Cas groaned, "So... so good."  Dean smirked a little, amused, responding to Cas's moaning with more or less pressure as needed.

"Wait!  Dean... need to stop." Cas wheezed.

Dean froze immediately as if he were pulled from a trance.  "I'm sorry, Cas."

"No.  Don't... I... just feel strange."

Alarm bells went off in Dean's head again.  _Oh god, what's going on with Cas now?  He's already been through enough this week._

"Strange how, Cas?  Talk to me."  He backed off and rolled Cas over onto his back.

The angel flushed. "I'm not sure. Hot. And tingly. And I feel like i might pee."

Dean turned a pretty bright shade of red himself as he happened to catch a glance of Cas's groin.  "Uh, Cas," he tried gently, "I think you're uh... just... aroused."

"I was aroused before and it didn't feel like this!" he insisted.

"Yeah.  But I think you were about to uh, ejaculate," Dean said, proud of himself for using proper terminology.

"Oh," The angel's eyes were wide and hesitant, but for once he didn't know what to say.

This felt a lot like the time Dad tried to have the sex talk with him, except Dean now understood his father's nervous fumbling tenfold.   "Look, if you wanna take care of that I'll give you a few minutes, okay?"   _No sense making this more awkward than it already was, Dean figured. We're adults here!_

"No," Cas shook his head, "That's not necessary.  I don't even know  _how_  I'd... 'take care of it',  as you say."

Dean couldn't help laughing.  "It's not that hard."  He made the universal gesture for jerking off and Cas reddened.  Dean paused suddenly realizing how vulnerable the angel was and he squeezed his hand reassuringly.   "I guess I kinda forget you're totally new to this stuff.  First time it happened to me, I was 13.  And I cried." he chuckled.

"It's a little frightening.   And very overwhelming," Cas admitted.  

"Yeah, it is the first time... Probably worse for you.  I mean, at least I had people to ask... and time to explore on my own... and this isn't supposed to happen to angels at all..."  Dean bit his lip, suddenly embarrassed at the thought flashing through his mind, yet it spilled past his lips somehow anyway.  "I could help you... I mean... Uh... for educational purposes, of course." His brain was screaming ' _What the fuck, Dean?_ ' but he ignored it and closed his eyes, afraid to see Cas's reaction.

"I think I'd like that," Cas replied matter-of-factly.

"Heh.  Uh.  Yeah..."  _This is a horrible idea!_ Dean swallowed hard and tried to make his brain shut up.  Cas was his friend, and he was vulnerable and a little needy now. And if Cas was scared or confused, frankly Dean would rather be the first one he came to. Dean slid back on the bed with his back against the wall, opening his legs and motioning for Cas to sit between them.   
  
Cas did as he was told, maybe a little too eagerly.   _Then again, Dean reasoned, dude's gonna get some action for the first time ever._  "Alright.  Scoot in close and just relax. You can lean into me if you want."  Cas's back was trembling against his chest now.  Dean took a shaky breath, breathing in that scent that was so undeniably  _Cas;_  He smelled of summer rain and green grass, and fresh ocean air.  Dean wished it weren't so intoxicating.  
  
"Let's just start with your pants on.  Give me your hand."  He wrapped his right hand around Cas's, maneuvering his hand toward the bulge in his pants.  Cas flinched in surprise as Dean made him wrap his hand around the length of his erection and slide it downward.    
  
"You okay?" Dean whispered.    
  
He nodded, wide-eyed.   
  
"You know what?  On second thought, this would really be easier without pants."  Cas wordlessly got up, stripped them off, and settled back down.   
  
"Uh... okay," Dean flustered as a very naked Castiel pressed into his chest.  He took another deep breath. "Okay.  Hand," he commanded. Cas held out his hand and Dean brought it to his lips this time. He took two long flat strokes across the palm with his tongue as the angel moaned.  "Shhh. This isn't the good part," Dean laughed softly.  "Here," he wrapped his hand around the wet fist and maneuvered it around a very well-endowed Castiel.   
  
"Ohhhh," the angel's eyes rolled back and he gasped as Dean slowly began sliding his fist up and down the length of his shaft.    
  
"Here.  Tighten your fist a bit,  Give it a little pull," Dean instructed.   
  
Cas responded with a whimper.  Dean removed his hand just long enough to give his palm another lick.   
  
"Good.  Let's speed up a little."  He guided Cas's hand back down, taking fast, short strokes. Cas was writhing against him now.  "C'mon, faster.  Good."  
  
Cas broke his grip for a second and Dean let go, suddenly paranoid that he had gone too far.  But this time, Cas pulled Dean's hand up to  _his_  mouth, sending a shiver up Dean's spine as a hot tongue licked his palm.  Cas then guided his hand down to his groin.   _What the hell, Dean figured.  I've already gone this far..._ He slid his fingers over the head of Cas's dick, which was already leaking large quantities of pre-come. He rubbed it around, making Cas squirm breathlessly. It wouldn't be long now.  Dean gripped his cock tightly and jerked him off the way  _he_  liked it - hard and fast.   
  
"Dean!"  Cas's head flew back, his usually steadfast blue eyes looked wild and dewy.  His mouth parted slightly and he was panting in small sharp breaths.  Dean tightened his free arm around Cas's chest to stop him from flailing so hard and he was suddenly overcome with the urge to nibble on Cas's neck.  So he did, teasing with his teeth, sucking, and manipulating the flesh between his lips until Cas screamed in what could only be ecstasy. His body tensed, then jerked a few times into Dean's fist, shrieking again when he started to come. "Deandeandeandean!" he yelled, nearly panicked as his body betrayed him for the first time ever.   
  
"Shhhh, It's okay Cas," Dean laughed. "It's okay."  Cas collapsed against him, completely spent and still trembling.  Dean kissed his neck a few more times, though he couldn't explain why.  Caught up in the moment maybe. Cas rolled his neck to the side so Dean could access it better and he sighed a deep, happy sigh.  
  
"You okay?" Dean asked, suddenly apprehensive.   
  
"I'm good," Cas languished, reaching back to run a hand through Dean's hair. "I'm...  _so_  good.  Dean?"  
  
"Yeah Cas?"  
  
"Your pants are wet."  
  
"I know, Cas.  Let's not talk about that."  Dean put his arms around Cas gently as they lay there, both willing their breathing to go back to normal.   
  
Just as they were getting comfortable, the bedroom door suddenly crashed open and Sam came charging in with a shotgun.  He glanced around the room as if looking for something, and his jaw dropped when he spotted Dean and Cas.   
  
"Oh god," he yelled, turning around just as quickly and shutting the door behind him.  "Oh god,"  he yelled through the door. "I'm sorry!  I heard Cas yelling from down the hall and I thought something was wrong and... Oh god.  Never mind.  I'm so sorry!"    
  
  
  
Cas shot Dean a worried look.   
  
"Yeah.  Tomorrow's going to be... interesting," Dean laughed. "Let's worry about that in the morning, okay?  We should get some sleep."  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I sleep here again tonight?"  
  
"Sure, Cas." 


	5. Confrontation

Dean looked at the clock.  10:45 a.m.  He'd slept in late today. He awoke to find Cas's body pressed up tightly against his chest. Cas was naked, still looking vulnerable and exposed yet so very peaceful as he slept. Dean felt a strange twinge of protectiveness for the angel and he pulled the blankets up to cover him.  And though his brain kept telling him it should feel weird to be spooning his naked friend, his body said otherwise.  The smell of Cas mixed with sweat and sex was intoxicating yet soothing, and the closeness pressed to his body was warm and comfortable. Dean surrendered to the feeling, wrapping an arm around Cas's waist.  He lay there quietly a long time.

"Dean?"

"Oh.  Hey,  You okay?"

"I'm fine."  Castiel yawned and arched his back into a long stretch, making Dean gasp a little as his ass unintentionally dug into Dean's pelvis.

"Woah.  Easy there, tiger," he warned.

"Sorry," Cas blushed.

"Well come on, sleepyhead. We've gotta face Sam sooner or later.  You want first shower?"

 

"Sammayy!" Dean called, stumbling down to the library.  There was no answer, but there was a note on the table:

 _Dean,_  
_Went to the library.  Back late._  
_Sam_

"Good.  I was really hoping we could drag this out," Dean said sarcastically. He looked over at Cas, "Looks like we're stuck here today.  You hungry?"

Cas nodded eagerly.

"Alright, well I don't cook, so PB&Js all around."  
 

"I've missed PB&J," Cas sighed happily as he chewed his sandwich. They had taken their food into the den and draped themselves lazily across the couch, with the television on for background noise.

"You're a cheap date, Cas," Dean teased.   They sat in silence chewing for a few moments.  "I'm glad you're still here."

"What do you mean?"

"I was afraid you'd take off this morning.  Just glad I didn't scare you.  That wasn't, uh... something I'd usually do."

"I know.  I'm fine.  I would tell you if you were scaring me, Dean."  Cas casually sucked a drop of grape jelly off of his thumb and licked some peanut butter from his index finger.

Dean bit his lip and nodded, deep in thought.  "Yeah.  I suppose you would, Cas.   Anyway, I'm not sure what to do today.  Two days off in a row is unheard of for us. And Sam's got the car."

Cas nodded.  "It's okay.  This is nice."

"What's nice?" Dean looked around. "TV?  Here, you can change the channel if you want."  He fumbled for the remote.

"No.  Just... what do you guys call it? ...'hanging out' with you."

Dean smiled a little and sunk into the couch.  If Cas said he was okay, then he was okay.  He was already getting used to having the angel around. Usually he'd be climbing the walls by now with two days off.  He wasn't sure why, but he felt relaxed and comfortable for the first time in a long while.    He flipped the TV to a Star Wars marathon, and they settled in for the next few hours. Even with Cas asking questions about the illogicality of every other scene, Dean thought it was still a pretty decent afternoon. Well, aside from the hint of underlying anxiety, knowing they'd have to deal with Sam soon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam trudged dejectedly back to the Impala.  It had been a shitty day; He'd spilled coffee on his laptop, someone parked too close to the Impala and dinged it with their door, his research was disappointing.  He just wanted to go home and sleep it off.  On top of it all, he was also not looking forward to the four-hour drive home or dealing with Dean and Cas when he got there.   He had, after all, busted in on some sort of heavy petting session between his brother and the angel with a fucking shotgun last night, mistaking Cas's loud orgasm as cries for help.  It really didn't get much more embarrassing than that.   _That's what I get for joking about it I guess, Sam sighed._ Just what was going on with them anyway?  As far as he knew, Dean had never been with a guy.  That wouldn't matter to Sam anyway, but... did it have to be  _Cas_?  Because that was just weird.   Cas was their friend.  Hell, he was like family.  And he was a freakin'  _angel_ for cripes sake!   He sighed again, cranked up the radio and hit the gas, determined to get it over with as soon as possible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean heard the door open, and his eyes met Cas's, a knot suddenly forming in his stomach.  He planned to pretend nothing had happened, but he knew Sam's curiosity would get the best of him.

"Hey Sammy," Dean called. "How'd it go?"

Sam popped his head in the doorway apprehensively.  "Hey Dean.  Cas."

"Hello Sam," Cas greeted.

"Well I found out a little, but I don't know what we can do with it," Sam sighed.  "It seems that your human traits are a side effect of your...uh,  lack of wings, rather than two separate problems.  The wings are a partial source of your power, and when you can't access them..."

"Angel impotence?" Cas quipped.

"Something like that," Sam nodded.  "So you're reverting to the human traits of your vessel.  Anyway, only angels of a higher class can restore your wings, but doing so decreases their own power."

"So... we need an angel willing to sacrifice part of themselves for Cas?  Where the fuck are we going to find that?  The angels are all arrogant assholes!" Dean growled.

"I know," Sam said, "and since Cas is a Seraph, it would have to be an Archangel or higher.  And there are so few of them it makes it even more difficult."

Cas nodded sadly.  "You're right.  I've burned too many bridges.  I think I'm going to have to get used to being what I am now.  Thank you, Sam.  I appreciate all of your help."  He gave Sam a brief hug and squeaked in surprise as Sam clapped his back in a friendly gesture.

"Oh shit.  Um, sorry." Sam flushed.  "I just remembered.  Also did you know that the scapular area where the wing attaches is kind of like an erogenous zone for angels?  Like... they don't get off like we do, but uh... they use it to show affection.  Or something."

Now it was Cas's turn to redden, "I didn't know we had those.  That explains something, anyway..."

"Oooookay.  Angel Anatomy 101, class dismissed," Dean interrupted. "Look, Cas.  You're not giving up on me.  We're going to get your wings back, dammit.  We'll work on a plan in the morning.  Let's just relax tonight."

"Yeah.  I could use a beer," Sam nodded.  "Dean, help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure." _Shit.  I knew this was coming, Dean thought._

"Jesus, Dean!  What the hell _was_ that last night?" Sam blurted as he handed Dean a few beers.    "Are you guys like..."

"No!  Geez, no. Look, it wasn't a big deal.  He's been kind of a mess lately.  He's dealing with all this new human-stuff..."

"Like screaming orgasms apparently?  Poor guy," Sam said, wryly.

"Like first-time erections and hormones and... Just forget it, Sam."

"Look Dean," Sam started. "You could bang a dozen dudes tonight for all I care.  But this is  _Cas_.  And he's kind of emotionally drained and confused right now.   Just... be careful, okay?"

"It's not gonna happen again, Sammy.  I wouldn't hurt Cas.  And fuck's sake, I'm not banging dudes!  Things are fine, really.  It's like nothing happened."

Sam's eyes met his and held them for a minute.  He nodded. "Alright."

Dean took a deep breath.  "Hey, thanks for all the shit you did today."   He leaned in and gave his brother a quick hug and a pat on the back.  "I don't know how we're gonna do it yet, but we're gonna fix Cas."

"Of course we are,"  Sam said determinedly.  "Hey, you should probably get back there.  Your angel's itching again..."  He quirked his lips into a sly smile as Dean looked in at Cas, desperately trying to scratch his 'wings'.

"Shut up, Sammy."


	6. Getting Some Sleep

Cas was moaning in his sleep.  Full-on moaning.  Dean sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  "Come on, Cas.  I'm fuckin' tired," he mumbled. The clock on the nightstand blinked 3:14.  Dean still wasn't quite sure how Cas ended up in his bed again. He had flashed those damn sad puppy eyes, and the next thing he knew there was an angel snoring away next to him.    
  
"Hey," Dean nudged him.  
  
"Mmmmm.... what?"  His eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Simmer down, huh?  You're like a full-grown man going through puberty."  
  
Cas pressed his hand to his face, obviously flustered.  "Sorry.  This is all just... weird."  
  
Dean softened.  "I know, Cas.  Hey, it won't be weird forever.  You'll get your wings back and you can go back to being your boring old celibate self,"  he teased.    
  
"Yeah," Cas nodded.  "It's not  _that_  bad I guess.  I mean, it's really good sometimes. I just feel like I have so much pent-up frustration and I don't know what to do with it.  It's making me crazy.  Still, I'll kind of miss it when it's gone."  
  
"It really  _is_  like puberty," Dean lamented.  "Hey, nothing's stopping you from rubbing one out when you're an angel, you know."  
  
"No, I guess not," Cas sighed. "But I never needed to then."  
  
Dean felt a strange protective twinge rip through him and before his brain could talk him out of it, he inched closer and started lightly rubbing Cas's back.    
  
"Dean?   Um, now that we know why..."  
  
"We should take full advantage of it, yes,"  
  
"Wha...what are you doing?" Cas trembled as Dean's hands started traversing the length of his spine.   
  
"I'm gonna get you off so we can both get some sleep," Dean said matter-of-factly.  
  
Cas gasped, "You... you don't have to do that..."  
  
"I know."  Dean's thumbs began working his shoulder blades roughly and Cas let out a little squeal.  He ran his fingers down and over the curve of his lower back, teasing just above the waistline and was rewarded with a moan and a squirm.   
  
"Cas?  C'mere."  Cas looked at him, puzzled.  Dean rolled onto his back and pulled Cas up and on top of him.   
  
"Oh!  Dean!  Uh..." Cas froze like a deer in the headlights.   
  
"You alright?"  Dean paused, "Sorry.  I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to be closer to you.  I wouldn't push you into anything you weren't ready for, Cas."  
  
Cas visibly relaxed.  "I know.  I'm good.  Everything is just... so overwhelming."  He was eager, yet hesitant, reminding Dean of just how fragile he was right now.  Dean nuzzled his forehead affectionately.  "You tell me if I get to be too much, okay?" he whispered. Cas nodded.    
  
The protective, possessive streak overtook Dean and he pulled him close for a second, then began working his hands up and down the angel's back in long strokes.  Cas began moaning almost immediately. Dean worked the flesh between his palms rhythmically, kneading and caressing before brushing his fingertips softly over his shoulder blades in a teasing gesture.  

Cas shivered and dropped his head down into the crook of Dean's neck, where he began kissing and nibbling little patterns against the sensitive skin there. His mouth suddenly dropped open and he let out a long, low moan before surging forward and pressing his mouth against Dean's.  

Dean expected the moaning.  He just wasn't expecting the kissing.  He kissed back, softly at first, and harder as Cas became more persistent. He teased the sensitive spots on Cas's back, feeling him moan into each kiss as he hit one. When he felt something digging into his hip, he groaned and Cas took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his open mouth.   Dean gasped in surprise, but caressed Cas's tongue, twining it with his until Cas was breathy and giggling.

He'd had been trying so hard to hold back, but Cas was urging him on now, grinding against him. He dipped his hands below Cas's waistband, digging his fingers into Cas's ass and bucking his hips up into him a few times before sliding back them up his ribcage possessively.   _What the fuck are you doing? his brain screamed._  He wasn't sure.  All he knew is that he suddenly wanted to hear Cas moan like that again.

"Dean, this is... very gratifying," the angel rasped.  
  
Dean let out a throaty laugh, "I should hope so."  He rolled them over, pinning the angel beneath him then began nibbling at his collarbone, kissing a trail up his neck, desperately wanting, needing  _more_  of whatever Cas was willing to give.    
  
Cas watched him, blue eyes fixed in rapt fascination, his breathing erratic and heavy.  He touched a hand to his Dean's face and guided it back to his lips.   "Dean..." he gasped in between kisses, "can you um... take my pants off?"    
  
Dean smiled and growled eagerly, "I can do whatever you want, Cas."  He backed up for a minute and slid them down, tossing them in a pile on the floor.  Cas was throbbing, achingly hard.   
  
A wave of panic flooded Dean when he suddenly realized he wanted Cas in his mouth,  _right now_.   _What the fuck, Dean? his brain chided._ He stood there mesmerized for a minute, suddenly self-conscious and confused.  He must have been staring a little too long, because suddenly Cas let out a frantic, gasping plea:

  
" _Dean_... touch me?   _Please_?"   And suddenly Dean wanted nothing more than to see Cas writhing in ecstasy again.   
  
"Fuck it, I can do better than that," he mumbled, wrapping one hand around the base of it.  He licked away a bead of pre-come and swirled his tongue around the head and Cas let loose a loud wail. Dean looked up at him from under his lashes, watching every head toss, every open-mouthed moan.  When Cas finally looked down at him and their eyes met, Dean's stomach did a little flip when he saw Cas overwhelmed by the visual of Dean's fervent gaze and his mouth locked around his dick.   
  
"Still okay?" Dean asked softly.   
  
His watery blue eyes fixed on Dean's as he nodded breathlessly.   
  
Dean didn't know what he was doing. He hadn't exactly had a dick in his mouth before, never wanted one there either.  But he knew what  _he_  liked so he figured he could wing it.  He kept his fist at the base of it and slid his mouth down over the rest before pulling back with a little suction. Cas wriggled and groaned happily.  _God, He's so loud. Sammy's gonna kill me._ Dean found his enthusiastic noise level kind of endearing.  He ran his tongue in a long flat line from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip, then teased the head before sliding his mouth down again. Dean found his rhythm and began sliding it in and out   
  
Cas was trembling, his hips now moving methodically with Dean's mouth, fists clenched tightly in the sheets next to him. He pried one hand off to reach down and stroke Dean's hair.  Dean glanced up again as he did and smiled and Cas felt the last of his willpower slip away.   
  
"Dean, I'm going to, uh..."  
  
"Good," Dean teased, speeding up his movements.  
  
Cas's eyes rolled back and his mouth parted; his back arched and he finally lost control, He was moaning frantically as his hips jerked, thrusting into Dean's mouth.  Dean pulled back and stroked him with his hand until he let loose a final cry and began to come.    
  
"Fuck, Dean!"  Cas yelled as his cock started spurting wildly, leaving sticky white trails across his chest. "Dean!"  
  
"Shhhh,  You're okay, Cas." Dean whispered as he finally started to wind down. He dragged his body back up so that he was laying on top of him once again and kissed the last of the sexy noises from his mouth.  Dean didn't roll away immediately as he usually would.  Instead he lay there as if spellbound, running a hand through Cas's hair and gazing - fucking  _gazing_  - at those piercing blue eyes, now filled with tears.   He wiped one away with his thumb.   
  
"God I hope those are happy tears..." he started nervously.  
  
Cas smiled warmly. "Of course. I'm very happy, Dean."    
  
Dean smiled, relieved.  "In that case, I think I'd like to kiss you again."  
  
"I think I'd like that."    
  
Dean leaned in and nibbled Castiel's bottom lip until he parted his mouth, gently caressing and tasting with his tongue until they were both a little shaky and breathless.  When Dean finally rolled off and onto his back, Cas latched on to him, not yet ready to let him go.  He snuggled into Dean's shoulder and sighed contentedly.   
  
"Well," Dean panted.  "That was new."  
  
"You've never...?" Cas started.    
  
"Not 'til today."   
  
"Oh," Cas  gasped breathlessly. "So why me?"  
  
"I don't know, Cas," he answered honestly. "I just... really wanted to see you lose your shit again."  
  
"Dean," Cas gave him that warning voice that he used when Dean was messing with him.   
  
"Kinda wish I  _were_  kidding.  I'm all fucked up."  
  
"Fucked up how?"  
  
"Well, for starters, we're snuggling.  I don't snuggle, Cas."  
  
"I'm sorry Dean.  I..."  Cas started to pull back, but Dean held him firmly.    
  
"No.  I mean, I  _like_  this.  It started out that I just wanted you to get off but... shit Cas, I'm getting off on it myself.  And not just getting off... I'm getting kind of attached to you."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"I feel like it should be.  But it doesn't feel bad.  It feels pretty good actually."  
  
Cas smiled, clearly relieved.  "It feels good to me too.  I'm very fond of you."  He leaned over and kissed Dean playfully on the tip of his nose, and Dean melted all over again. 

"I'm fond of you too, Cas..." he couldn't hold back the smile that crossed his lips if he had tried. "...I can't believe you yelled 'fuck'!"

"I did?" Cas blushed.   
  
Dean laughed.  "Hell yes, you did."  
  
"Heh... It was intense," he giggled sleepily.   
  
"Yeah," Dean smiled.  "Ohhh Cas, what the hell are we getting ourselves into?"    
  
"I don't know.  But I like it," he yawned and stretched blissfully.  
  
"Me too.  Hey, you look spent.  Get some sleep, angel."  
  
Cas gave him an indulgent sloppy grin and reddened, curling himself in closer to Dean's body.   
  
"Can I sleep here again tomorrow, Dean?" he asked in a small voice.   
  
"You can sleep here anytime, Cas."

  
  
  



	7. Plan

"Mornin' Sammy!"  Dean strolled into the kitchen and grabbed two coffee cups from the cupboard.  "No breakfast today?"

"Fuck off, Dean," Sam grumbled.

"Woah, what did I do?"  Dean stopped in his tracks.

He sighed.  "Nothing.   Guess I'm just a little pissy from not sleeping all damn night."

"Oh.  Shit.   Sam, uh..."

"Never again, huh?"

"Look, Sammy, I'm sorry.  I didn't plan on it happening or anything!"

"Oh please!  If you don't want shit happening, don't invite people to sleep in your bed!"

"Fuck you, Sam," Dean slammed the coffee cups down on the counter and headed for the door.

Sam took two quick strides and gripped the front of his shirt in his fist.  "Sit," he commanded.

Dean sighed dramatically but sat down at the table.

"What the hell are you doing, Dean?  Seriously.  Like, I get if you're just... experimenting or something.  I mean, sure I did a little of that in college.  You're my brother and I love you.   But Cas is my friend.  A very good friend. He's not at his best right now and I don't want to see him hurt.  So if you're just fooling around..."

Dean looked down, not quite able to meet Sam's glare. "Honestly, Sammy?  I don't know what's going on. I'm as confused as you are. Probably more so.  But I don't want to hurt him either."

Sam paused for a moment.  "Wait.  What?  You're not having  _feelings_  for  _Cas_  are you?"

"I don't know, Sam," Dean growled.

Sam softened.  "Huh.  You are," he mumbled in bewilderment.

Dean rolled his eyes, wanting to be literally  _anywhere_  other than here, having this discussion.  "Are we done here?"

"Yeah, Dean," Sam was smiling knowingly at him and it was infuriating.

Dean poured his coffee and started for the den.

"Oh, one more thing.  I'm going back to bed.  If you're going to continue fucking your little angel there, just try to keep it down, okay?"

Dean silently responded by flipping him off over his shoulder.

"And details!"  Sam teased as he walked away, "I want details, Dean!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was late in the afternoon before Sam got out of bed again.

Dean and Cas were on the couch in the den when he came downstairs.  Dean was watching TV, feet on the coffee table, arm stretched across the back of the couch, and Cas's head was snuggled into his shoulder sleeping. It was about the most adorable thing Sam had ever seen.  He bit back a smile.  _Okay. It's still weird, but I can get used to this._

Dean jumped a little when he saw Sam enter but when Cas stirred, he instinctively put his arm around Cas's back to soothe him back to sleep.  Sam had never seen his brother so casually open with affection before, and he wrinkled his nose in amusement.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean warned.

"Didn't say a word, big brother.  I was just coming to see if you guys wanted to talk about a plan.  I'll come back later."  Sam was still going to tease him mercilessly of course, but he was suddenly feeling better about the situation.

 

 "So we don't really have any options.  Michael and Lucifer are obviously out.  Raphael's gone.  It has to be Gabriel.  There's no other way," Dean said.  It was dinnertime, and the three of them had gathered around the table for burgers and to strategize.

"Gabriel," Sam agreed.  "But how are we going to get that arrogant asshole to do anything for us?  It's gonna take a hell of a bribe."

"And how do we know we can trust him if he agrees anyway?  He's screwed us over before," Dean complained.

Cas interjected, "Gabriel is a prankster, but if he makes a deal, he'll keep his end of the bargain."

They sat there in silence, pondering for a minute.  They were all thinking along the same lines, but no one wanted to say it out loud.

"Then I guess it's on me," Sam finally sighed, pushing his plate away.

"Sammy, no.  Maybe we can blackmail him or something," Dean insisted.

"Sam.  If you are suggesting giving into Gabriel's desires for you, I can't let you do that," Cas agreed.

"Maybe it won't be that bad.  Maybe I can just flirt with him a little and talk him into it."

"Sam," Dean started, "You're asking him to give up some of his power!  That's kind of a big deal!  I don't think batting your puppy eyes at him is gonna do it this time."

"Well..."  Sam set his jaw determinedly, "whatever it takes.  Look, I need some time to think about this.  We'll do this tomorrow."  Sam stood and stoically strolled out of the room.

"Sam, no.  We'll figure something else out!" Dean grumbled as he walked away.  But Sam didn't respond. He didn't respond when Dean yelled at him through the bathroom door either, but then again, he was pretty busy throwing up.


	8. Deal With an Archangel

Sam knew from the moment he picked up that damn angel book at the library. He knew it was the only way.  For a brief moment, he almost considered not telling Dean and Cas about the archangel thing at all, but he snapped back to his senses.  If he could help Cas, he was sure as hell going to. For as many times as Castiel had saved their asses, he owed him that much.

Sam stared blankly at his book.  He'd been sitting on his bed trying to read but his mind wasn't cooperating.

 _But Gabriel?  Fuck.  He's so damn cocky._ Gabriel had flirted and made enough lewd comments in the past years that Sam knew what he'd want.   He wasn't going to settle for less than a good fuck. And if that's all it took to help Cas, Sam would do it.  Was a quick fuck worth giving up some of his grace though?  Sam highly doubted it.

At least he had been with guys before or it would be much more terrifying.  He wasn't kidding about experimenting in college.  He'd slept with two guys back then, but it wasn't really his thing.  Oh, it wasn't so bad once you got past the initial discomfort. Hell, the orgasms were intense.  He just didn't feel that attracted to guys in general and since he had bottomed both times, he didn't like feeling submissive to some guy intent on proving he was an alpha male or something.   _Oral on the other hand, was good no matter who it came from._

He closed the book and set it on his night stand.

 _Gabriel. Hrmph._  It wasn't the sex that bothered Sam so much, he realized; he didn't have any hangups about casual sex.  You just never knew what to expect with Gabriel.  He was the master of mind-fuck.   _But sex with an archangel is probably amazing at least, right?_  

Sam drifted off to sleep, a strange mixture of anxiety and twisted desire knotting his stomach.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sam, come on.  Who knows what that sick fuck will do to you?"  Dean was still grumbling the morning after.

"Look, Dean.  If this works, it'll be the easiest we've ever gotten out of any fucking predicament!  I'm okay with it.  Really."

"Sammy..."  Dean sighed.  
  
Cas, finally breaking his silence, walked over to Sam and wrapped his arms around his neck.  "You don't have to do this, Sam."  
  
"I know, Cas,"  Sam hugged him back gently, careful not to rub his shoulders too much.  "I'll be fine.  Promise.  It's no big deal.  He may not even go for it."   
  
"Oh.  He will," Cas bit his lip nervously.   
  
"Let's get this shit over with," Sam said, taking a deep breath.   "Gabriel.  If you're listening, get your ass down here."      
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Gabriel stood before them.  "My, my.  Demanding aren't we, Sam?  I like it.    Dean, Cassie," he nodded their direction before turning back to Sam.  "This better be good.  I left a damn orgy for this."  
  
"I need your help,"  Sam started.   
  
Gabriel howled with laughter.  "Of course you do.  And why would I help you?"  
  
"It's Cas."  
  
Gabriel shot a sidelong glance in his direction.  "Now that you mention it, he is looking a little worse for wear. What happened to your wings, Castiel?"  He looked genuinely puzzled.   
  
Cas hung his head.   
  
"Long story," Sam interrupted.  "Listen, I know that only a higher-up angel can fix him. So... I'm asking for your help."  
  
"...I'd have to give him some of my Grace," Gabriel started.  
  
"Yes.  But I've been researching.  It shouldn't take much for an archangel of your stature..."  
  
Gabriel cut him off, laughing, "Oh, you have no idea how powerful I am, Sam!  I can fix Cassie without much trouble."  
  
"So you'll do it?" Sam asked hopefully.   
  
"Not so fast.  What's in it for me?"  
  
Sam sighed.  He knew this was coming.  "What do you want, Gabriel?"  
  
"You know what I  _want_ , Sam.  But I can't make you do that if you don't want to.  Even I have standards."  
  
Sam bit his lip.  "What if I want to?  One night with me, Gabriel. You fix Cas, and I'll do this.  No strings, no regrets.  Hell, I might even enjoy it."    
  
Gabriel squinted at him, trying to call his bluff but Sam didn't flinch. "You're serious."  
  
Sam nodded.   
  
"Twenty-four hours," Gabriel countered.   
  
"Twenty-four hours, but you don't get to warp me somewhere where time drags slower. We stay here, in this dimension."  
  
"You're good, Winchester.  Alright.  I'll play fair if you do. Twenty-four hours.  I have to get back to a few things, but I'll return this evening."  
  
"And Cas's wings?"   
  
"You have my word.  Twenty-four hours exactly and I will give you just enough of my Grace to fix Castiel."  
  
Sam glanced at Cas, who nodded as if to vouch that he wasn't lying.  "You still don't have to do this, Sam."  
  
Sam stuck out his hand and shook with Gabriel.  "See you tonight."


	9. Comfort

They were all sitting around the table when Gabriel returned.  Sam had just spent the last hour trying to calm Dean down, while Cas was uncharacteristically quiet. Frankly, Sam was just ready to get it over with.  The anxiety of waiting and wondering was far worse than he could have imagined, so when Gabriel appeared he nearly sighed with relief.

"Well, Sam.  Are you ready?"

Sam looked up at the clock.  7:59.  He set his jaw and nodded firmly, more for Dean than anything.

Gabriel nodded at Cas and Dean, "I will return him to you at 8 p.m. tomorrow evening, safe and sound."  Without another word, he had grabbed Sam's arm and they disappeared.

"What. the. fuck!" Dean yelled. He hadn't been ready for them to just disappear like that.  "Where the hell is he taking him?"

"I don't know," Cas said sadly.  "He promised to stay in this dimension, but that could be anywhere on earth, really."

"Fuck!"  Dean slammed his fist into the table.

"Dean..." Cas started.  "Please.  This is all my fault..." his eyes welled up with tears. "I feel terrible."

Dean broke from his anger to glance over at Castiel, and he quickly pulled himself together.  "No... no, Cas.  No, it's not your fault,"

"It is, Dean.  He wouldn't be making deals with archangels if it weren't for me!"

"Cas, stop that,"  Dean reached over and trailed his fingers down the side of Cas's cheek.  "Look at me."

He looked up slowly, guilt weighing heavy on his face.

"You know if the roles were reversed you'd do the same for him.  And I'd do the same for you. And Sam would do the same for me.  It's no one's fault.  Shit happens to us, Cas. Fuck, shit happens to us a lot. But we manage.  Sam's right.  Honestly, this is getting off easy.  He's tough.  He'll be okay."

Cas nodded, not entirely convinced.

Dean leaned in and playfully licked a tear from his face, causing Cas to burst out laughing.  Dean grinned.

"That's better."  He grabbed Cas's hand and dragged him out of his chair.  "There's nothing we can do.  Let's get comfy and go watch some Netflix for a while.  Take our minds off shit."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _What the fuck just happened?_ Sam had been standing there with Dean and Cas one minute, and the next minute he was... where the hell was he?

Gabriel smirked.  "8:00 exactly, Sam.  You're mine for twenty-four hours."

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"Oh.  This is my place. La Casa Gabriel!"  He made a grand sweeping gesture with his hand.  "You like?"

"It's...nice," Sam said, taking it in.  Judging from the window, he seemed to be in a penthouse apartment.  "But  _where_  are we?"

"Oh.  Welcome to sunny California, Sammy."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine.  Sam.  Whatever.  Time's a-wastin'.  I told you I'd play nice, so I'll let you choose.  So what's your pleasure, Sam?  You name it, I can make it happen."

"What?"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and two beautiful scantily-clad women were suddenly rubbing themselves against the length of Sam's body. "Should they join us?"

Sam stood frozen, suddenly feeling somewhat violated.

"Not your thing?"  He snapped his fingers.  "Better?"  The women disappeared and two strapping male model-types replaced them.

"No," Sam mumbled as one of the men ran his fingers through his hair.  "I'm not really into the whole group-thing."

"Didn't peg you for such a prude, Sam."  He snapped his fingers and the men disappeared.  "Alright. One-on-one it is.  So what else are you into?  Whips?  Cock rings?  Handcuffs?  Anal beads?"

Sam swallowed hard.  "I'm uh. God, I'm pretty boring," he choked.

Gabriel gave him a good once-over and quirked an eyebrow.  "Vanilla sex... really?  Gee, this'll be greeeaat," he drawled.

"No,"  Sam raised his chin defiantly. "Whatever you want.  I'll try it.  I made a deal. Just go easy on me."

"Winchester.  I'm an angel, not a monster."  He moved in close to Sam until they were less than a foot apart, then reached up to run his fingers through Sam's long silken hair.  He looked up with unmistakable hurt in his eyes.  "I wouldn't do that to you."

Sam was taken aback by Gabriel's gaze, so much so that he found it a little hard to speak.  "So... what do we do then?"

Gabriel smiled. "You tell me, big boy."

Sam wasn't sure why, but he leaned down to press their lips together.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Cas," Dean warned, "if you don't stop moping I'm going to... well, I don't know yet.  But you won't like it."

"There's not much you could do to me that I wouldn't like, Dean.  I'll take my chances."

Dean rolled his eyes.  "Alright, so movies aren't doing it for you.  What do you want to do?  How can I distract you?"

Cas thought for a moment.  "There is one thing I'd like to do."

"Okay.  What is it?"

Cas didn't answer.  Instead he pushed Dean back onto the bed and straddled his hips, grinding his rear firmly against Dean's groin.  Dean was hard almost instantly.

"H...holy fuck, Cas.  Did not expect that," Dean gasped.

Cas smiled shyly and leaned over to press a chaste kiss to Dean's cheek.

"Tease," Dean grinned, "Get over here."   He guided Cas's mouth to his and suckled at his bottom lip, pulling on it gently with his teeth when Cas moaned. Cas pushed forward, determined for their mouths to meet when Dean pulled back and continued nibbling his bottom lip. His pale green eyes sparkled mischievously. "Think you're the only one who can tease, angel?"

"Deeeann," Cas whined, squirming desperately.

"Mmm hmm.  That's what I thought,"  Dean smirked.  His mouth pushed into Cas's hard, lips parted. tongue searching.  When found an eager tongue pushing back at his, his hands slid up to caress the broad muscles of his back.  Cas twitched and caught Dean's lip in his teeth, mimicking Dean's earlier motions.

"So... this is what you had in mind, huh angel?" Dean panted.  "Teasing me, grinding all up in my lap..."

Castiel flushed red.  "Actually, I was hoping... Um.  You still haven't let me touch you, Dean."

Dean paused.  "Huh.  I guess you're right... keep teasing me like this and I'm not gonna last long enough for you to do anything..."

Cas licked his lips nervously and pulled away, moving his hands to the waistband of Dean's shorts. His hands trembled as he slid them down over Dean's legs and past his feet.  He moved back up for a quick kiss before tugging on the hem of Dean's shirt.  "Off," he commanded.  Dean sat up long enough to yank it off and squirmed in anticipation.

Cas kissed and caressed his way back down Dean's chest, slowly working a trail down to his already twitching erection.  He whispered little words of adulation as he worked, making Dean unexpectedly flush.

"So beautiful, Dean..." he breathed.  When he got maddeningly close, he moved on to lay tiny kisses and nibbles on the sensitive skin of his hipbones, driving Dean to moan and buck his hips forward.

"Ohhhh, please Cas!" Dean whimpered and thrashed under his touch.

"Mmmm," Cas smiled.  "Not yet." He placed a hand on his stomach to still him and continued working his way down his inner thighs, alternating tiny kitten licks with kisses and gentle grazes of teeth.

"Fuck, Cas!   _Please_ ," Dean begged, clutching desperately for his hand.

Cas laughed softly and licked a long stripe up the inside of his left thigh, straight up his shaft and swirled it around his head.  Dean sputtered as Cas cranked up the intensity from slow, torturous crawl to overdrive.   Cas slid the tip in his mouth and moaned, sending shivers through Dean's entire body.  He slid the rest in quickly as deep as he could manage and pulled back, then did it again a few more times, listening to the breath hiss out of Dean.

"Cas..." Dean  rasped.

"Shh.  Okay Dean... Now."  He slid his mouth down over his cock, sucking gently, caressing his tongue over the sensitive area just below the head.  Dean moaned and fisted one hand firmly in the back of Castiel's hair, thrusting gently.  Cas moaned again, and Dean lost control.  He began thrusting harder but the angel pinned him easily to the bed.  Cas bobbed his head faster, quickly switching over to his fist when he couldn't keep up with Dean's twitching hips.   Dean jerked violently and groaned as he came hard and fast.  The first spurt hit his stomach and Cas quickly slid his head over the tip, sucking the rest away gently as he continued pumping with his fist. Dean finally crumpled into the bed, sobs wracking his body.

"Dean..." Cas jumped up to lay next to him, "Are you okay?"

Dean laughed, trying to catch his breath.  "F...fine, Cas. That was... fuck, that was intense."  He wiped his watery eyes and pulled him in roughly for a kiss, tangling his tongue eagerly over the salty mess in Cas's mouth.  Cas kissed back, pulling himself back on top of Dean's weary body as he did.  As they finally came up for air, Cas closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together, nuzzling his nose against Dean's before pressing one last tiny kiss against his lips.

Dean wrapped one arm around Cas's back, and twined the other hand in the back of Cas's hair.

"Dean?"  Cas mumbled.

"Yeah Cas?"

"I did good?"

Dean laughed. "You did amazing, angel."  He paused.  "And I use that term loosely. That teasing was downright evil."

Cas giggled sleepily. "You liked it," he insisted.

"Mmm. I did.  But what about you?  We need to get you off now."

"Uh... already done," Cas blushed.

Dean laughed. "Fuck you're cute.  In that case, get some rest, Cas."  He planted a kiss on his forehead.

Cas smiled and nodded.  "Goodnight Dean."

"Night Cas."

 

 

Cas fell asleep quickly, his breathing soft and regular against Dean's chest. Dean lay there basking in the afterglow for a while, pondering the past week and how quickly he arrived at this point.  He and Cas had been close for a long time.  Abnormally close, as Sammy would say.  He loved Cas.  Always had.  Still, he never expected to end up here, snuggling in his own bed with his best friend (besides Sam, of course).

_Sam. Shit._

What kind of brother was he?  Sam was likely doing god-knows-what as Gabriel's sex slave right now and he was having sexytime?  He took a deep, shuddering breath and pulled Cas a little closer, breathing in his scent as if it were the only thing in the world that could soothe him.  He closed his eyes and lay there a long time, anxiously willing himself to fall asleep.

A sudden buzzing noise erupted from on the nightstand, and Dean jumped to grab his phone, waking Cas in the process.

Cas glanced up with bleary eyes, "What's up?"

"Shhh, nothing.  Go back to sleep, Cas."  He stroked his hair with his free hand, and unlocked his phone with the other to check his messages.

'SMS from Sammy:   _Dean,  I'm fine. Really. Stop worrying and sleep.'_

Dean smiled and dropped the phone back onto the nightstand before wrapping his arms around Cas again.


	10. Conversation

"Why are you here, Winchester?"  Gabriel pulled back from their kiss suddenly, leaving Sam stunned and breathless.

"What do you mean? You know why I'm here,"  Sam leaned in again but Gabriel pushed him away.

"No.  I don't.  You don't want this, Sam.  Look, I'll fix Cas. It won't take much of me.  I eventually would have done it anyway.  I mean, I'd have fucked with him first of course, but I would have done it."

Sam squinted at him skeptically.  "Why would you..."

"Because he's my brother, Sam.  And the only brother left who's not too much of a dick, frankly."

Sam puzzled, "Well why make this deal then?"

"I thought...  ah, nevermind," the angel sighed.

"Gabriel?"

"I thought maybe you were serious!  Can you blame me for taking you up on it?  But I can tell you're just doing this for Castiel.  And it's sweet, I get it, but I can't do it.  So look, we'll go back, fix Cas and I'll be on my merry way."

"No.  We shook.  I gave you my word.  Twenty-four hours, Gabriel."

"Aren't you the stubborn one?  Fine.  Are you hungry?  Because I could eat."

Sam stood there confused.  He wasn't sure what was happening, but he suddenly felt snubbed and a little self-conscious.

"Sit," Gabriel commanded.

Sam awkwardly took a seat at the table as Gabriel began removing dessert after dessert from the refrigerator, scattering them among the candy dishes that were already cluttering the table. "Hmm.  You'd probably like something else, huh?"

"Uh, I don't eat much sugar."

Gabriel stole a furtive glance at Sam's lean, muscular body. "Should have figured.  That's unfortunate.  Live on the stuff myself.  So, what would you like?  Name it."

"Umm,  salad would be fine."

Gabriel snorted. "Salad?  Big strapping guy like you?  Well, whatever floats your boat I guess."  He snapped his fingers as the salad appeared and retreated to grab Sam a fork before settling down across from him.  "Eat," he commanded, spraying an enormous glob of whipped cream onto his cheesecake.

Sam looked down and busied himself eating, unsure of what to say or do next.

"Awwwkward," Gabriel chided, finally breaking the silence.  "You sure you don't want to call it off, Sam?  I can take you back right now if you want."

"Shut up," Sam looked up.  "You made the deal, you're stuck with me 'til tomorrow."  He smirked as he noticed the blob of whipped cream on Gabriel's nose.

"If you insist.  What's so funny?"

"Here,"  Sam leaned forward and swiped it off with his finger.   He glanced around for a napkin, but finding none, he brought his finger to his mouth and sucked.  His eyes happened to meet Gabriel's at just that moment and Sam felt his cheeks grow hot.  Gabriel was staring at him, transfixed.  Sam shook his head and cleared his throat and they both quickly returned to their meals.

"What is it with you Winchesters and Castiel anyway?" Gabriel said, desperately reaching for something to talk about. "You'd think one of you was fucking him or something."

"Funny you should mention that," Sam snorted.

Gabriel looked taken aback.  "You?"

Sam laughed out loud.  "No!"

"Dean?  Huh.  Wasn't expecting that.  But more so Castiel.   _Really_  wasn't expecting that one."

"Yeah, me neither.  On either account.  I mean, they've been joined at the hip forever.  Just didn't think it was... like that."

Gabriel laughed and shook his head.  "Pure innocent Castiel gettin' his freak on.  Who'd have thunk it?"

"Yeah, well not me. Scared the shit out of me one night.  Thought Cas was being attacked.  Ran in on them with a shotgun," Sam grimaced.

Gabriel howled with laughter.  "You're kidding!"

"Wish I were, Gabriel."

"Gabe," he offered.

Sam quirked a smile.  "Gabe."  Sam stood up and started clearing the table, and jumped in surprise as the bowl disappeared from his hand.  Gabriel snapped his fingers and the rest of the mess disappeared.

"Right," Sam laughed, "What was I thinking?"

"There are perks to hanging with an archangel," Gabriel quipped.

"No dishes?   I could get used to that."

Ten minutes later they were lounging on Gabriel's couch, drinking beers like old friends. Gabriel was rambling on about the 'old days', telling stories of his hedonistic exploits with Balthazar and Sam found himself smiling.  He was almost disappointed four hours later when he could no longer keep his eyes open.

"Sam," Gabriel nudged him, as he'd nodded off.  "You need sleep.  C'mon.  My bedroom's upstairs."

Sam nodded sleepily. Gabriel helped him to the bedroom, pulled his shoes and socks off and tossed him a few extra pillows.  Sam stood long enough to strip off his jeans and lay back down on the bed.

"Wait," Sam suddenly snapped out of his foggy sleep-haze.  "We're sleeping here?"

" _You're_  sleeping here.  I don't sleep."

"Oh yeah.  So why do you have a bed?" Sam laughed.

"I, uh, generally use it for other things."

Sam blushed. "Oh.  Right."

Gabriel laughed.  "Get some sleep, Winchester."    He closed the door softly and Sam was left with a faint yearning in his chest.  He yawned and stretched contentedly against the luxurious bed, and just before nodding off he decided he should text Dean:

_'Dean,  I'm fine. Really. Stop worrying and sleep.'_


	11. Gabriel

Sam awoke to a knock on the door, jarring him from a sound sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and had a brief second of panic before he remembered where he was.  _Gabriel's house.  What time was it anyway?_

"Hello?" he answered.

"Sorry to wake you.  I made breakfast if you're hungry," Gabriel yelled through the door.

Sam chuckled to himself and stretched.  "Okay.  I'll be down in a sec."  He stood up and shrugged his jeans back on and padded downstairs.

"Morning," Gabriel greeted him.

"Good morning," Sam yawned.

"Sorry to wake you.  It was getting cold,"

"That's okay.  What time is it, anyway?"

"11:45."

"Holy shit.  I don't think I've slept in that late in my life,.." Sam pondered.

Gabriel shrugged, "No big deal.  You must have needed it."

"Probably because your bed is amazing," Sam gushed. It was a million times better than his practically military-issued bed at the bunker or any shitty motel bed he'd ever slept in.  Sam was used to utilitarian, not comfortable. 

"Well, you can sleep over anytime," Gabriel teased.

"I might take you up on that..."

"Uh, anyway," Gabriel stuttered, "I made waffles!  Whole-grain, just for you.  Sit."  Gabriel hurried to the kitchen and produced a huge stack of Belgian waffles, syrup, whipped cream, and a bowl of fresh cut strawberries. He sat down across from Sam and raised an eyebrow.  "Go ahead," he said, casually brushing some flour off of the front of his shirt.

"Wait,"  Sam gave him an incredulous grin.  "You actually MADE breakfast?"

Gabriel reddened a bit.  "Yeah.  I cooked today.  I hope they're okay."

Sam cocked an eyebrow, still skeptically smiling at him.

"Okay, okay.  I cheated on the fruit!  Who has time for that?  But the waffles I made!"

Sam laughed.  "I'm impressed."

"Hey, I can turn on the charm when I have guests over," Gabriel winked.

Sam loaded up his plate with waffles and fruit. "I know you're a health nut and all, but you  _need_  whipped cream"  Gabriel insisted, waving a can.

"Hit me," Sam said.  Gabriel leaned over and sprayed a huge dollop on his plate.

Sam took a big bite and moaned.  "Oh my god, Gabriel. This is amazing.  And you're totally right about the whipped cream."

Gabriel smiled broadly as he looked down, suddenly flustered.  "Glad you like them," he managed. They ate in comfortable silence for awhile.

Sam glanced up and eyed him.  "You surprise me, you know?"

"Wh...what do you mean?"

"I didn't expect... this.  Any of it.  It's nice.  Really nice, actually.  I don't want to even tell you what I was expecting."

Gabriel looked down and sighed.  "Ah, what you must think of me, Sam."

"To be fair, we've had a pretty spotty past."

"Yeah.  I can be a bit of a dick sometimes.   C'mon, we've had some fun too though.  Putting you two in the TV-thing?  Making you do that herpes commercial?  Hilarious."  He bit his lip to suppress a giggle.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, fun for  _you_ , maybe."  He picked up the whipped cream can and sprayed it at his face and Gabriel burst out laughing.

"So what would be fun for you?" Gabriel asked, wiping whipped cream from his cheek.

"Well for starters..."  Sam leaned over and licked the whipped cream from his other cheek and Gabriel visibly shivered.

"That's just the starter?"

"Mmm hmm."  Sam stood and grabbed Gabriel by the front of his shirt, pulling him out of his chair.

"God, why do you have to be so fucking tall?" Gabriel lamented, gazing up at him.

"Not a problem," Sam murmured.  Still gripping him by the shirt, he pulled him closer, leaned down and kissed him. Gabriel wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed back, gently biting at Sam's lower lip until his lips parted.  Sam smirked and darted his tongue into Gabriel's mouth teasingly.  He ran his hands down Gabriel's back, then bent forward and easily lifted him up.  Gabriel gasped, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist and kissing back harder as Sam slammed him up against the wall, grinding their hips together.

"Not pushing me away today, angel?" Sam teased.

"Fuck, Sam," Gabriel rasped.  "I didn't know you had it in you..." he mumbled in between kisses.

"Mmm.  Need  _something_  in me..."

Gabriel purred.    "I think I can arrange that."

"Mmmmm.... good thing we still have... seven and a half hours left."

"Shit.  Think that's enough time?" Gabriel quavered, as Sam started nibbling at his earlobe.

Sam laughed.  "Jesus, Gabe.  I'm human.  Go easy on me, huh?"

"I make no promises..." he gasped.  "Need... upstairs... bed."

Sam slowly made his way up the stairs with Gabriel clinging desperately to him.  "If you don't stop kissing my neck, I'm gonna take you right here on the stairs..." he warned.

"I'll take that chance," Gabe whispered as he nibbled at Sam's collarbone.

Sam groaned. "You're lucky there's only two stairs left."  When they reached the bedroom Sam gently let go but Gabriel clung tighter.  Sam giggled and whispered, "I can't undress you like this."

Gabriel bit his lip playfully and snapped his fingers. "Better?"

"Holy  _shit_ , Gabe," Sam moaned at the sudden skin-on-skin contact. "Keep doing things like that and I'm not gonna last seven seconds, nevertheless hours."

"I can take care of that too, if you'd like...  Delayed ejaculation?  Multiple orgasms? Your call."

Sam laughed nervously. "Oh my god, you're gonna kill me..."  He lay Gabriel on the bed and slid on top of him, but only for a minute before Gabriel wrestled away control and flipped him, pining his arms above his head.

He grinned.  "You sure you're not into anything kinky, Sam?"  he teased, kissing his neck.

"Mmmm... I don't know.  What did you have in mind?"  Sam's mind was swimming now, completely unaware of anything but Gabriel and the throbbing erection rubbing against his.

"I do have this one little fantasy," Gabriel grimaced.  "It's fairly tame.  You'll laugh though."

"Try me," Sam groaned.

He pulled away for just a minute and grabbed something from the bedside table.

Sam paused,  "Is that...is that a leash?"

Gabriel reddened.  "...uh.  And a collar?"

Sam burst out laughing.

"Yeah, bad idea," Gabriel laughed nervously.

"Shhhh," Sam shot him a goofy smile. "No, do it."

"You sure?"

"Mmm hmm.  C'mon."  Sam lifted his neck and moved his hair so Gabriel could put it on him.

Gabriel's hands fumbled anxiously with the collar, but finally managed to get it on.  He then hooked the leash right below Sam's chin.

Sam tried to talk but his voice trembled excitedly, "Okay, so it's kinda hot." Gabriel grinned and fisted the leash, pulling him up for a kiss

"Okay.   _Really_  fuckin' hot," he panted.

Gabriel growled enthusiastically, backing off Sam to settle between his legs. He slid his hand over Sam's twitching erection and Sam gasped, "Oh god, finally!" which made Gabriel laugh.

"Getting impatient, Sam?"

"Maybe a little..." Sam laughed.

"Let's not waste time then."  Gabriel produced a bottle of lube and spread Sam's legs, lubing his fingers well. He lightly spread some around Sam's hole, lingering a little longer than he needed to as Sam moaned.

"You ready?"

"Fuck.  Yes!"  Sam wheezed.

Gabriel laughed.  He  gently pressed against his hole with his index finger a few times and then slid it in a little at a time, feeling Sam tighten and clench around him.  "Woah.  Relax, Sam.  You okay?"

Sam nodded, flinching.  "More, please."

"I admire your enthusiasm, but we can't rush this, Sammy. Relax for me, okay?  We'll get there, I promise."

Sam sighed, frustrated and Gabriel tightened the leash, causing him to whine in longing.  Gabriel worked a second finger into him and Sam hissed as he scissored his fingers back and forth, intentionally avoiding his prostate. Sam began thrusting, working himself on Gabriel's fingers, determined.

"Oh my god, Sam," Gabriel moaned.  "Guess that's as ready as you're gonna get, huh?"  He removed his fingers as Sam whimpered.  He quickly spread a line of lube across his dick and spread it around, gripped the leash, then thrust into Sam without warning.

He was much wider than his fingers and Sam yelped as a mixture of pleasure and aching discomfort wracked his body. Gabriel thrust hard a few more times before he paused to ask if Sam was still okay.  He nodded, gasping.

Gabriel slowed a bit to give Sam time to breathe.  "Sorry.  Overexcited," he grimaced.

"I liked it.  But let me work up to that," Sam laughed slightly and his eyes rolled back as Gabriel hit the perfect spot.

"Mmm," Gabriel moaned, thrusting.  "Sometimes I forget you're human.  Gotta go easier on you."

"Right there," Sam breathed.  "Ohhh yeah...   No, just need to... mmm... warm up first..."

"Is this a good warm-up?"  Gabriel teased, lunging forward.  He leaned in to nibble at his collarbone and run his fingers through Sam's hair, then pulled the leash to angle Sam's head towards him.

" _So_  good..."  Sam pushed his mouth into Gabriel's hungrily, exploring his mouth with his tongue.  "Okay.  Faster," he whispered in Gabe's ear.

Gabriel grinned and obliged. Sam yelped as his prostate was slammed into again and again.  "God, Gabe.  I'm so close," he whimpered.  "Wait..."  In one smooth motion, Sam pulled back and flipped them both.

"Holy shit," Gabriel gasped.

"I want to ride you," Sam flushed breathlessly, sliding himself back down over Gabriel's cock and rocking.

Gabriel whimpered, "Mmmm.  This is a nice view..."  He reached for the lube and squirted a glob into his palm, then began stroking Sam's sensitive cock frantically.

"Yeah...ohh..." Sam moaned.  "I'm gonna come."

Gabriel grabbed his hips to still him for a minute and began thrusting upward, still stroking his cock with one hand, and pulling the leash in the other.

Sam loved the feel of the collar around his neck much more than he expected to.   It felt slightly dirty and wrong yet it made him feel safe, protected, and desperately wanted.  He pulled against it as his neck and back arched and the first shiver started to wrack his body.

"Gabe!" he moaned.

"Oh God.  Sam!" Gabriel gasped.

They came together in perfect rhythm, Gabriel shooting up inside Sam, while Sam made a mess of Gabriel's chest and face.  Gabriel pulled the leash tight and Sam fell forward, kissing him frantically.   Sam tried to say something, but he was absolutely breathless.

Gabriel laughed softly.  "Rest a minute."

"Oh my god..." Sam panted. "Just... fuck, Gabe!  That was incredible."  He softly licked a bit of the sticky mess off of Gabriel's face and then leaned in to kiss him again, teasing their tongues together.

"Mmmm," Gabriel moaned.  "Yeah it was.  Not bad for vanilla sex," he winked.

"Jesus, I can barely handle your vanilla sex.  I wouldn't survive the kinky stuff."

"You'd manage.  You took to the collar well," Gabriel laughed. "You're mine now, by the way.  We're not taking this off." He pulled the leash possessively. 

Sam simpered, blushing furiously.

Gabriel smiled.  "Nothing wrong with liking a little kink, Sammy."

"I could learn to like some of the lighter stuff I guess..."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  "Well if you want a safe place to experiment, I'd be happy to assist."

"Um, we'll see about that," he managed weakly.

Gabriel grinned.  "You're pretty cute post-coital.  You just rode my dick like a champ and now you're pulling the shy act?"

"Oh my god, Gabe!" Sam laughed, embarrassed.

" _So_  damn cute," Gabriel leaned in and kissed his nose before curling into Sam's shoulder.  "I also didn't take you for a bottom, Sam." Gabriel mused, stroking his fingers lightly over Sam's chest. .

"Mmmm, never really had the opportunity to top," Sam mumbled blissfully.

"Well that's kind of sad.  You into it?"

"I imagine so," Sam laughed, running his fingers through Gabriel's hair.

"Good.  I switch hit myself, so you're up next time, tiger," he teased.

"Next time, huh?" Sam grinned.

"Oh Sammy.  You can't fuck me like that and tell me you don't want a next time..."

"Wellllll okay," Sam teased.

"Good."  Gabriel looked at the clock.  "We have a little over six hours left..."

"Pshh.  I'm not going to be able to move for at least an hour," Sam laughed.

"Silly boy.  I can fix that..."


	12. Feels

Dean awoke late, a quietly snoring Castiel still half-draped across his chest.  He reached for his phone on the nightstand - no new messages from Sammy.  He hoped Sam wasn't just feeding him a line of shit last night.  Dean had to pee, but Cas looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake him.  Not to mention, he was feeling pretty damn warm and comfortable himself, so instead he distracted himself by nuzzling Cas's hair and breathing in that glorious  _Cas_  smell.

Cas stirred and sighed happily. "Good morning, Dean."

"Morning, angel."

Cas opened sleepy eyes and looked up at Dean and smiled.   "Have you heard from Sam?"

"Just last night.  Sent a text saying he's fine. He could have been bullshitting to get me to stop worrying though."

Cas yawned, and squeezed Dean a little tighter.  "Gabriel can be a bit of a troublemaker, but deep down he's good, Dean.  Sure he's lecherous, but I truly don't think he'll hurt Sam."   
  
Dean nodded. "Hope you're right.  It's 11:00 now.  I guess we have another nine hours to wait and see.  Mmm, why do you smell so damn good?  It's like instant Valium."

"I don't smell anything, but I've been told we smell like Creation itself."

"Sounds about right," Dean sighed.  "Well, I hate to say this Cas, but I really have to pee."

Cas groaned and hugged him tight.  "Nooooo."

Dean laughed.  "Don't squeeze me!  My bladder might explode!  I know, I know, being human sucks."

"Alright," he grinned. "Come back to bed though."

"Of course."

Dean slipped on a pair of boxers, then hurried off to the bathroom.  Before returning, he brushed his teeth because he planned on doing some kissing and didn't want to have morning breath.  Cas, the lucky bastard, never had morning breath.  He always smelled and tasted faintly of spearmint.  He had a moment of _'What kind of whipped-ass bitch have you become, Dean?'_  as he looked in the mirror but quickly shrugged it off.  Dean was truly happy for the first time in... well maybe ever, so his brain could just fuck right off. 

Cas grabbed his hand as soon as he neared and pulled him down, causing him to tumble on top of him.

Dean laughed.  "You're a grabby little thing this morning."  He leaned down and met Cas's lips, finally giving him a proper kiss.  "Good morning again, my angel."

Cas blushed.  "I get all tingly when you call me that."

"Angel?" Dean asked.  "But you are an angel, Cas."

"I know.  But it's the way you say it.  It's like... it's like the way you call your car 'Baby'."

"Yeah," Dean smiled.  "We'd call it a 'term of endearment' I guess. A cutesy nickname for something you love."

"You...?"  Cas started to say something but abruptly paused.

Dean bit his lip nerviously.  "You haven't figured that out by now?" He asked. "I know I'm not a guy of many words, but..."

Cas's wide blue eyes met Dean's pale green ones, and Cas smiled shyly.

"Yes. I love you, Castiel."

"I love you too, Dean."

"We need to get a room. Fuck, we're entirely too mushy.  I feel like I need to go do something manly, like chop wood or barbecue or something."

"We have a room right here, Dean."

"It's just an expression.  Never mind," Dean smiled.  He lay down on his side, and Cas turned to face him.   
  
"Dean," the angel started, suddenly serious.  "What's going to happen if Gabriel restores me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked, lightly fluffing Cas's hair with his fingertips.  
  
"I mean... things will be different, right?"  
  
"What kind of things, Cas?" Dean asked, suddenly feeling his heart sink into his chest.  
  
"Well... I won't sleep anymore.  And maybe I won't... um.  Well..."  
  
"Spit it out, Cas."  
  
"Dean, when I was fully angel, I never had... needs."  Cas looked at him helplessly.   
  
"Yeah.  I know.  So?"  
  
"What if we can't..."  
  
Dean smiled softly.  "Cas, that's the last thing you should be worried about.   _If_  it happens, we'll figure that out too.  I promise."  
  
"But Dean..."  Dean pressed a finger to his lips to shush him.  
  
"You told me you could feel when Jimmy masturbated, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then there won't be a problem, Cas.  Maybe it just felt... what did you say - 'unusual'? because you weren't in control of it,  Jimmy was.  And no one wants to be jerked off against their will."

"Maybe..."  
  
"And if for some reason you don't have... needs...  I'll be fine.  You can just put on little shows for me and I'll pound off a lot,"  Dean teased.   
  
"Dean," Cas warned in his mock-annoyed voice.  
  
"Or, I can just teach you all over again, angel.  Teach you to want it..."  Dean licked his lips suggestively.  
  
Cas flushed.  "If there's anyone who could, it'd be you, Dean Winchester."  
  
Dean smiled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.  "Stop worrying.  Let's get dressed and go get something to eat.  We'll go out today.  I can't subject you to another damn PB&J, no matter how much you like it."

 

"...so Sam, who was like 5 years old at the time, manages to unlock the door.  Then he drops his pants and goes running through the motel parking lot.  And dad's out, so here's me, like 9 years old, trying to catch the little bastard..:"    Dean was reminiscing fondly between bites of his burger.   He paused when he noticed Cas staring at him.   
  
"What?" he asked self-consciously.  
  
"Nothing.  I just like when you talk about Sam.  Your eyes light up and you smile a lot.  It's nice."  
  
Dean grimaced.  "Sam's all I ever had, Cas.  Mom died.  Dad wasn't around much. Never stayed in one place long enough to make friends.  It's just been me and Sammy forever. I practically raised him.  He's all I got."  
  
Cas shook his head.  "No. Not  _all_."  
  
Dean smiled. "You're right. You've had my back for a long time.  It's just... when you were doing all this heaven-shit, I was never sure when or  _if_  I was going to see you again.  Kind of afraid once you're fixed you'll disappear on me again. Guess I'm still kinda sorting through trust issues."  He took a long swig of his beer, intentionally avoiding eye contact.   
  
Cas sighed.  "I understand.  It's my fault, really. Heaven can be..."  he struggled for the word, "demanding.  And they don't take being disobeyed lightly."  
  
Dean nodded.  "Well, you do what you gotta do, Cas.  Don't go gettin' yourself killed over something stupid like me."  
  
"You're not stupid Dean. I would die for you any day.  You know that.  But I will be careful.  I promise.  And I was kind of hoping I could stay with you when I'm not working...?  You know, um.  In the bunker?"  
  
"Castiel, Angel of the Freakin' Lord, are you asking me if you can move in?"  Dean asked incredulously.    
  
"Well, um..."  Cas turned an impossible shade of red.   
  
"Fuck, Cas.  The more time I get with you the better."  Dean grinned, studying Cas as he visibly relaxed.  "It's weird seeing you in your normal clothes again," he laughed.  "I was kind of getting used to seeing you lounging in my old band t-shirts."  
  
Cas laughed.  "I like wearing them. They smell like you.  But I don't think they look too good on me."  
  
"Oh they look  _so_  good on you.  I like seeing you all spent and panting, still wearing my shirt..." He nibbled on his bottom lip to stifle a moan.  
  
"For a human, you're pretty insatiable, Dean," Cas blushed, picking at his food.   
  
Dean raised his brows and shrugged, agreeing. "One of these times, when you're ready, I'm gonna fuck that pretty little ass of yours, angel."  
  
Cas gasped loudly and his fork dropped with a deafening clank.  He instinctively fumbled for it and knocked over his water glass in the process.  The commotion caught the attention of several other diner patrons and Cas flushed harder..  Dean laughed as Cas jumped up and they tried to subdue it with a stack of napkins.    
  
"What happened, Cas?" Dean teased as they sat back down.   
  
"I think you need to take me home.   _Now_."  Cas's eyes were unmistakably lustful and he was practically panting as he spoke.   
  
Dean wasted no time, whipping his wallet out to throw some money on the table and led Castiel out of the diner.  He opened Cas's door then slipped around the driver's side of the Impala.  Cas groped at him immediately, pulling him in the car, fumbling to get his lips on Dean's mouth.   
  
"Jesus, Cas," Dean mumbled as Cas rammed his tongue against his.    
  
"Need you, Dean.   _Now_ ," he breathed. He reached his hand down and unzipped Dean's pants.    
  
Dean groaned and closed his eyes, panting hard. "Cas... Cas we can't do this in a crowded parking lot, angel," he managed before Cas plunged his tongue in his mouth again.  
  
Cas had unbuttoned him now and had inched his hand down the front of Dean's boxers as far as he could go.    
  
Dean instinctively shifted to allow him more room in his jeans to access his increasingly hardening dick. He snapped from his desire-filled haze quickly however, as he noticed a family heading toward their car nearby.  "Cas.  Baby. Let's get you home, okay?  I gotta drive though so you're gonna have to let me go for a minute."  
  
"No, Dean," he whined.   
  
"Cas," he whispered.  "There are kids around."  
  
Cas pulled away, shaken, looking a bit shameful.  "I...uh...sorry," he panted.    
  
"Don't be sorry.  I wish we could, because _that_ was the fucking hottest thing  _ever_.  Just need you to hold out ten minutes until we get home, okay?"    
  
Cas nodded breathlessly.  
  
"C'mere," Dean pulled him close next to him on the seat and kissed his forehead.  "Take it out," he whispered.   
  
"What?  Dean!"   
  
"Cas," he continued quietly, "Take your dick out.  I want to touch you while I drive."  
  
Cas whimpered happily and slid his pants down just enough.   
  
"Good boy," Dean said, putting the car in gear. 


	13. Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's only been a few hours since I posted the last chapter. Cas couldn't wait.

Dean made it home in record time, though he was more than a little distracted by a moaning, writhing Cas on the seat next to him.  As soon as the car was in 'park', Cas pounced on him, bringing their mouths together again and tangling his fingers in Dean's hair.

"My  _god_ , Cas. What has gotten into you?"

"Dean...pleease."

"Alright, alright. Let's go in."

"Nooo, nooow," Cas insisted, trying to squeeze himself onto Dean's lap.

"Cas.  Angel.  I'm not gonna fuck you without lube. Come on, horndog," Dean laughed.

Cas grumbled.  He fixed his pants as best he could, got out of the car, and followed him inside.

"Okay," Dean smiled, closing the bunker's door, " _Now_  I can properly ravish you."  He leaned down and pressed his lips to Cas's hungry mouth and started rubbing the sensitive spots on his shoulders.  Cas moaned and threw his arms around Dean's neck.

"Can't wait any longer, Dean," Cas groaned.

"Okay, okay.  Let's go upstairs."

"Noo.  Table," Cas gestured behind him.

"Oh I'll bend you over that table one day, baby.  But the lube is in my bedroom, and your first time isn't gonna be with your face slammed up against a map of Europe."

Cas sighed but laughed a bit before nuzzling his face into Dean's neck.

"Legs," Dean commanded, tapping Cas's hip.  Cas wrapped his legs around him and Dean grabbed him just under the thighs, carrying him easily to the bedroom.   "God you're hard," Dean groaned, feeling Cas's erection digging into his stomach.  He set him down gently and Cas reached to unzip his own pants.

Dean pushed his hand away.  "Nooo.  I want to undress you.  You can do me," he teased.

Cas whimpered, frustrated.

"So impatient, angel," Dean whispered as he slipped Cas's jacket off.  "I'm gonna get you off, don't worry."  He began untying Cas's tie.   Cas took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.  "You're so damn horny," he teased, unbuttoning the white dress shirt and untucking it from his pants.  He slid it down over Cas's shoulders, then ran his fingers gently down his chest then back up, up his neck and across his cheek.

Cas looked up and met his gaze, eyes wide and adoring.

"God, you're beautiful, Cas," he mumbled.  "Every damn inch of you."   He leaned in for a kiss, this time sweet and chaste, making Cas's eyes flutter closed as he shivered.

Dean's hands caressed their way down to his waistband, unbuttoning and unzipping before sliding his pants down to the ground along with his boxers.  He even stooped to tug each of Cas's socks off, tilting his head up to admire the view in front of him.  "Mmmm.  There's my boy," he growled, sending another round of shivers down Cas's body.

"Dean, please," Cas whined.

Dean smirked and stood, lifting his shirt over his head.  Cas's shaky hands fumbled with the button and zipper of Dean's pants, finally stripping them off before tugging down his shorts.  After a few minutes of caressing bare skin, Dean pushed Cas back down onto the bed.  He grabbed a purple tube from the nightstand drawer, opened the cap and squirted some lube onto his fingers.  Cas squirmed anxiously.

"Alright Cas.  Let's get you warmed up," Dean whispered. "You ready?"

"Yessss Dean."

"Okay.  Spread for me, angel."  Cas bent his knees and obediently spread his legs.  "Mmm, that's it," Dean murmured. He lay down next to Cas and spread some lube around his tiny pink hole.   Cas jumped.

"Sorry.  It's a little cold," Dean smiled.  He paused a moment.  "You know it's going to hurt a little at first, right Cas?"

"O...okay, Dean."

"Tell me if it's too much, alright?"

"Just do it, Dean!"  Cas cried.

"So damn impatient," Dean teased.  He ran his finger around his hole again, and gently prodded before inching the tip of his finger inside.  Cas groaned.

"Shh, I know.  You've got to either relax or push into it, Cas.  Gonna hurt more if you clench."

Cas bit his lip and nodded.

Dean pushed into him again, sliding his finger in completely this time.  "There you go..." he whispered, smiling at the dazed look on Cas's face. "Still okay?"

Cas nodded uncomfortably.

"Does it hurt?"

"No.  Not hurt. Just... feels strange."

"Want me to stop?"

"No."

"Good.  How's this feel?"  Dean wiggled his finger to gently rub at his prostate.

"Oh!"  Cas gasped.  "That's, uh, that's nice."

"Uh huh," Dean smiled. He slid his finger in and out a few times, letting Cas get used to the sensation, bumping occasionally against the sweet spot that made him jump.

"Getting better?"

"Yeah," Cas licked his lips.

"Okay.  Might hurt again for a minute."  Dean pressed a second finger up into him about an inch.

Cas groaned.  "Okay that one hurts," he whimpered.

Dean quickly removed it.  "Okay, Cas. I'm sorry."  He stroked Cas's hair with his free hand.

"No.  Dean...need to... Need it... Please..."

"Shhhhh,"  Dean worked the first finger back and forth and around in circles for a few minutes while Cas squirmed.  "Okay.  Let's try again.  Don't clench."  Cas nodded and took a deep breath.

The second finger slid in with almost no resistance this time and Cas giggled, relieved. Dean smiled.  "So proud of yourself," he teased.  Dean worked the two fingers hard this time, stretching Cas as best he could as Cas writhed on the bed. Every so often he'd tease him with the caress he was so desperately seeking and Cas would cry out in pleasure.

"Think you're ready?" Dean rasped. He couldn't take much more.

Cas nodded anxiously.

Dean sat up on the bed.  "Let's do it this way so you can control it, okay?"  Cas nodded again, sitting up next to him.  Dean kissed him deeply before reaching for the lube.  He squirted a little into his hand and started stroking himself as Cas watched. Dean grinned.  "Whenever you're ready, angel. Come here."  Cas crawled toward him.  "Just face me and straddle my lap, okay?"

Cas did nervously, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

Dean wrapped his arms around him tightly for a minute. "Okay, Cas.  Just... reach back and hold it where you need it and lower yourself onto it, okay?  And stop if you need to stop."

"Okay," Cas said, reaching behind him.

"That's it, baby..."

Cas pushed into him slowly, flinching and groaning as the head breached him.

"You okay?" Dean asked.    
  
He nodded bravely.  Cas inched in a little more.  His eyes were closed and he was shaking now.

"Cas?  Cas?  Look at me."

Cas opened his eyes, which were now filled with tears.

"Woah.  Cas, stop."

"No, Dean," he grunted and thrust himself down hard, taking the entire length of Dean at once.  Cas's mouth had dropped open in silence, his tearful eyes looked wild and confused.

"Cas?" Dean pleaded.

He was panting hard, looking at Dean in awe. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Dean's.

"Cas, you gotta talk to me here."

"Kiss me.  Please?"

Dean pushed forward and kissed him for all he was worth.  He kissed the little sobs and moans from Cas's mouth, wiping his tears away with his thumbs.  "God you're so stubborn," he admonished.  He was aching and throbbing inside Cas but none of that mattered right now. Dean wrapped his arms around him and Cas leaned in, sniffling. Dean sat quiet and motionless with him for a few minutes until Cas slowly began to nibble at Dean's neck.

"Mmmm.  Cas?"  Dean returned the favor by nibbling at Cas's earlobe.

"Yes Dean?"

"Are you okay now?"

"I think so."

"Remind me to yell at you later," Dean sighed.

"Much later," Cas agreed, pulling himself back up.  He raised himself up, sliding Dean's cock out a bit and then back in.  With slow, tiny thrusts he began moving.

"That's it, angel.  Take it slow."

Finally Dean relaxed, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of being inside Cas. He watched in rapt fascination as the angel slowly worked himself on top of him. He planted tiny kisses up and down Cas's shoulder and neck, urging him on.

Cas began moving faster, his thrusts becoming a little deeper.  He was moaning almost non-stop now, groping at Dean desperately.

"There's my boy," Dean moaned, stroking his hair away from his face.  "God, you look so gorgeous fucking yourself on my dick, Cas."   Dean reached down and started stroking Cas's painfully hard erection.

Cas gasped and reddened a bit, but thrust deeper. Dean could feel his cock slamming mercilessly into Cas's prostate.  Cas was sobbing and wailing now, so close to release. Dean angled his hips and thrust sharply upwards a few times and Cas began to come hard and fast.  Dean pulled him close with his free arm, continuing to stroke him with the other.  "Deandeandeandean!" Cas clung to him frantically.

Dean lost control as Cas started yelling his name, shooting up inside Cas while he whimpered happily.  Dean fell back onto the bed, pulling Cas down with him.  "Oh my god, Castiel," he gasped, gently stroking his face. "You beautiful fucking angel."

Cas was still panting hard. He gently pulled away and groaned, then fell back on top of Dean, exhausted.  Dean wrapped him up in his arms tightly, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you so much, Cas."

Cas glanced up and smiled.  "I love you too, Dean."

They lay there a long time after their breathing returned to normal, dozing intermittently and planting lazy kisses on each other.  


"We should probably get cleaned up, baby. Sammy should be home soon," Dean whispered.


	14. Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want this happy place to end. Alas, this is it. Thanks for reading and all of your kind comments! There will be other sexy, fluffy stories, I promise! <3

"Sammy, you look utterly fucked out," Gabriel laughed. Sam's body was limp, draped spread-eagle across the bed, his hair damp and clinging to his face, naked save for the collar and leash still attached at his neck.

Sam nodded weakly and smiled. "That'll happen after a six-hour long fuck session," he panted.

Gabriel smiled.  "I guess you're lucky it's almost time for me to take you home, huh?"

"Don't wanna go yet, Gabe," Sam mumbled.  "I'm tired."

"Yeah," he chuckled.  "You need sleep, Sam.  Are you sore?"

"Everywhere.  I'm not sure I can move," Sam laughed.

Gabriel nodded and touched his hand to Sam's forehead and all of the pain, the achy muscles, it all just disappeared.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"  Sam groaned, testing his arm muscles.  "You're going to be so much trouble for me, aren't you?" Sam shook his head incredulously.

" _Going to_  be?" Gabriel asked.

"Gabe, You can't fuck me like that and tell me you don't want a next time..." Sam teased, making Gabriel flush a bright red.

"C'mon Sam.  We should get you ready to go."  Gabriel scooped up the larger man up in his arms, and easily hauled him into the bathroom, despite Sam's laughing objections at being carried.  He set him down gently and turned on the water, testing the temperature with his hand.

"Oh.  Almost forgot," he grinned.  "I think we can take this off now," he said, tugging at the leash.

Sam smiled and leaned down so that Gabriel could unhook it. He actually felt a small twinge of sadness as it he felt it fall from his neck.

"C'mon," Gabriel grabbed his hand and dragged him into the large open shower stall behind him.  Sam stood under the water enjoying the warm spray pelting his shoulders, while Gabriel gently soaped him up and down with a washcloth.  He worked thoroughly, scrubbing down every inch of him, and Sam found it incredibly therapeutic.  He leaned into his touch and sighed happily.

"God, it's going to take me an hour to clean you up, Sasquach," Gabe teased.  "Okay, turn around," he instructed before going to work on Sam's back side.

Sam laughed. "Shoulda thought of that before you made a mess of me, angel."

"Mmm.  And a glorious mess it was.  Dammit, you're too tall.  How am I gonna wash your hair?"

Sam smiled.  "Here,"  he bent his knees and ducked down a bit so that Gabriel could lather his head with a minty-smelling shampoo.  "Have I told you I love people touching my hair?" Sam murmured as Gabriel scrubbed.

"No.  But I'll remember that for next time.  You seem to respond favorably to me pulling it a bit too..." Gabriel teased.  He tilted Sam's head back and rinsed until the water ran clear and pulled him back up to standing height.  He flicked the water off and wrapped Sam in a fluffy white towel before drying himself off. Sam wiped some steam from the mirror and caught a look at himself.  Aside from the red line across his neck from pulling against the collar for the last several hours, he looked presentable. He swiped the rest of the mirror clean and laughed for a minute. "Oh, Gabe."

"Uh... I think I got a little too rough," Gabriel grimaced, looking at the hand-shaped bruises on Sam's hips.

Sam turned around to see a another pair or finger-shaped bruises across his back and a bite mark on his shoulder.

"Do they hurt?" Gabriel asked.

"Nah.  Everything went away when you healed me earlier."

"Sorry. Sam, I..."

"Don't you dare apologize.  I'd have told you to stop if I didn't like it.  Apparently I like it rough..."

Gabriel grinned. "I can make those go away if you want.  I'm kinda getting off on the idea of you thinking about me every time you look in the mirror for awhile though..."

"Mmm hmm.  Marking your territory, angel?" Sam flirted.

"Maybe..."

Sam leaned down to kiss him. "Do I  _have_  to go now?"

Gabriel laughed.  "C'mon. I made a promise to your brother.  He'll be worried about you.  He probably thinks I have you trapped in an underground sex dungeon or something.  And there's still the matter of fixing Cas."

"Alright," Sam sighed.

"...you'll call me, won't you Sam?"

"Of course.  Gabe... do you want to stay at my place tonight?"

Gabriel grinned. "Don't you think that'll freak Dean and Cas out?"

"Absolutely."

"Then  _yes_."

Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around him and Gabriel snapped his fingers.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"7:55.  That bastard has exactly five minutes and I'm going to lose my shit, Cas!"  Dean was pacing the floor now and guzzling frequently from the beer in his hand.

"Dean.  I think you're already 'losing your shit', as you say.  Although I must admit, I really don't understand that reference.  Now sit down."

Dean grumbled.  "Sorry, Cas."  He sat his beer on the coffee table, plopped down on the couch and slumped into Cas's shoulder.  Cas put his arm around him, letting him fall in closer and stroked his hair.   Dean took a deep breath, letting those Cas pheromones calm him.  "I told you my shirts look good on you," he mumbled, tugging at the old Led Zeppelin tee Cas was wearing.

Cas smiled.  "Relax, Dean.  He'll be here."  Cas was still holding him five minutes later when Gabriel and Sam appeared behind them.

"Well isn't that the just the most precious thing you've ever seen?" Gabriel teased.

"Sammy!"  Dean jumped up and ran over to him, giving him a once-over.  "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Dean."

"What happened to your neck?"  He glared at Gabriel as he pulled at the neck of Sam's shirt.

"Nothing.  Don't worry about it, Dean.  I'm fine."  Sam was pretty sure his face was turning scarlet thinking about it.

"But Sam..."

"Dean.  Shut up and let Gabe fix Cas, already."  Dean growled but stepped out of the way.

"C'mere, Castiel," Gabriel said, reaching for his angel blade. He gripped the pointy end of it in his fist and brought his thumb down hard over the sharp tip.  Immediately a luminescent blue smoke began leaking from his finger and he quickly pressed it to Cas's mouth.   Cas closed his eyes and his body began to shake.  He fell to the floor but Gabriel kept an arm around him, keeping the thumb pressed to his lips.  Dean was yelling obscenities at Gabriel and pawing at Cas frantically.  Gabriel stood, licked his thumb and the smoke stopped abruptly.   He backed up and put his arm around Sam, giving Dean and Cas some space.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, shaking him.

Cas's eyes fluttered open.   He smiled, then he raised up  on his knees and abruptly and began pawing at his shoulders.  "Dean..." he tugged frantically at the t-shirt, "need...off."

Dean quickly yanked the shirt off over his head and Cas doubled over again. Sam started to lunge forward now, but Gabriel put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he stilled.

"Cas!" Dean yelled again, but Cas was pushing him away.  To add to the chaos, the lights in the bunker started to flicker and the room shook like a minor earthquake.  Somewhere amid the flickering, a dark shadow engulfed the room and the shaking stopped.   The lights abruptly returned to normal and Castiel stood, stretching his wings wide.

"Hello Dean," the angel flushed, looking at the floor.

Dean fell backwards at the sight, completely overwhelmed at the visual in front of him.  It was still Cas but he was... god, he was magnificent. So Dean told him so.

"Cas, you magnificent bastard," he breathed.   Sam silently agreed.

Cas looked up shyly.  "This doesn't scare you?"

"No.  I want... can I touch them?" he asked, still in awe.

Cas nodded and smiled, somewhat embarrassed.

Dean ran his hands gently down the long flight feathers, and stared at Cas.  They were like a bird's wings, but enormous; when Cas stretched them, they took up the entire length of the room.   They weren't white like they were described in storybooks, they were a beautiful mix of gold and charcoal grey, much like a hawk or eagle's wings. "They're beautiful, Cas," he murmured.  He ran his hands across the top edge of a wing and walked around his back to inspect the bony protrusions at the base of the wing, connecting to Cas's back. He ran his hands over the place where they met, feeling smooth skin turn to feather, then up the wing bones, which felt like a second set of feathered arms.

Cas moaned and gently flapped his wings back, pushing Dean's hands away.  "Uh, Dean.  Sensitive spot, remember?" Cas gasped.

"Oh shit!  Sorry, Cas.  Nothing like getting you off in front of people, huh?"  he whispered, laughing.

"Aaaaaaaand here comes the wing-kink!"  Gabriel smirked.

Cas and Dean both reddened now, but laughed as Dean threw his arms around Cas's neck and kissed him.

"Humans always want to do kinky things with our wings," Gabriel explained to Sam, rolling his eyes.

Sam bit back a smile, not wanting to admit that he probably would too.   He cleared his throat loudly.  "I think we'll leave you two alone."

"Wait," Cas said, breaking his embrace with Dean.  He gave him a quick kiss and his wings suddenly disappeared, tucked safely away wherever it was angels hid their wings, Dean figured.  He shrugged his shirt back on and walked over to Sam and Gabe.

"Gabriel,"  Cas said, standing before him.  "Thank you."   His eyes swam with more emotion that Sam could process, and Sam looked away, embarrassed.

Gabriel gave him a quick embrace.  "No prob, bro," he whispered in his ear.

Dean slunk forward sheepishly.  "Thanks," he nodded in Gabe's direction.

Gabriel smiled and simply patted his shoulder in response.  Sam silently thanked him for knowing exactly what his brother needed. 

"Hey, are you taking off now?  You could stay for dinner,"  Dean said.  "Since I know you actually eat and all.  We have pie!"

"Actually Sam kind of asked me to stay tonight..."

Dean raised an eyebrow at his little brother suspiciously and Sam looked down, grinning.

"Oooookay then," Dean drawled.  "Maybe we should leave the two of  _you_  alone.  C'mon, Cas," Dean laughed.  
  


"Where are we going, Dean?"  

They were outside the bunker now, trailing their feet through the tall grass of the nearby field. Dean had threaded his fingers between Cas's.  "Just for a walk.  Get away a few minutes."

Cas nodded. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Cas?"

Cas stopped walking for a minute.  "I don't know.  Having your partner sprout wings suddenly might be a little strange."

Dean laughed. "Cas, strange is all I know.  I wouldn't know what to do with 'normal', whatever that is."

Cas smiled and Dean leaned in to kiss him; it was a long, sweet open-mouthed kiss that left Cas breathless.

"My angel," Dean breathed.

"Dean," Cas giggled.

"Hmmm?"

He grabbed Dean's hand and guided it to the front of his pants.

Dean burst out laughing.  "I told you!  Horndog."

Cas bit his lip, trying hard to hide his sloppy grin.  
  
"That works out well, Cas.  Because I've been meaning to ask you how you feel about a threesome?"  
  
"Um, Dean?" Cas paled.  
  
Dean put his arm around Cas and walked him back toward the bunker.  He stopped abruptly.  "Angel, this is my Baby.  I thought we could all play."  He turned and opened the back door of the Impala, lowered Cas down onto the seat, and straddled him.   
  
"You're so bad, Dean Winchester," Cas grinned, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"Mmm hmm," Dean said in between kisses.  "Good thing I have my very own angel to keep me in line, huh?"


End file.
